No Greater Love Than Mine
by animejade49
Summary: "There is no greater love than ours... no matter how many times we reborn, this love will always be the same" This is Kaname Kuran and Mayumi Nakamura's story.
1. Chapter 1

****

For there is in all the world no greater love than mine

My first day at Cross Academy… A school for the rich, smart and beautiful. Or so my friends say. It is a miracle that I was able to get into that school. I come from a poor family, and my grades are not at high standards. Why? I do not even bother to get good grades… All that matters to me is that I pass!

I really do not care much for good grades, I love to eat, love to joke around and I am quite lazy. Boy do I sound like such a slob! Well anyway, I love being there for my friends and family when they need it… Therefore, I guess I am not very bad!

I live with my auntie Lorena. She has been taking care of me ever since that dreadful day. The day my father was killed and my mother went crazy. She claims that vampires had killed my father. That is a story I deny to believe. I visit her everyday and try to console her. I pretend I believe in what she says… However, no matter how much I want too I just cant.

"Honey hurry up I have to get to work and you'll be late for school"

"Auntie how did you get me into that hot shot of a school?" I said as I walked downstairs with my luggage.

"I know the chairman… We've been friends for a long time"

"That explains the miracle"

"I told him you're very responsible… I hope you don't disappoint me"

"But auntie"

"Honey you need to get a good education… I do not want to pressure you; after all, it is your life. I'm just doing my job"

"I know auntie" I hugged her. I really loved my auntie and I know that all she wanted was the best for me.

"Maybe this school will help you with your troubles. That school you were currently attending was no good"

"It's a public school"

"A public school with a bad reputation"

"I think the chairman likes you auntie," I said changing the subject

"Why do you say that" she blushes.

"He wouldn't let a girl like me into the school just like that"

"Well he isn't the only one that decides these things"

"Oh?"

"Yes him along this other man… Well young I should say Kaname Kuran looks over the students curriculum and decides if your qualified or not"

"Oh okay… Then how did I get accepted?"

"I don't know sweetie… I guess Mr. Kuran took a liking to you?"

"He hasn't even seen me," I giggled. We get in the car and drive off.

* * *

"Well here we are sweetie… I hope you have a good day"

"Thanks" my aunt drives off and I look at the big school. It was sure very old fashioned… I slowly approach the school when two people come up to me.

"Hello"

"Hello… Um I'm new" was all I could say.

"We've been expecting you. My name is Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu"

"Pleasure to meet you both" I was extremely nervous.

"We'll be your guides for today. You have to memorize everything today… Tomorrow you're on your own"

"Okay" wow what a joy he was…

"But don't worry if you forget something will be happy to remind you"

"Thank you Yuuki… By the way my name is Mayumi Nakamura"

"We know… Kaname senpai told us your name" Yuuki quickly responds.

"You will be sharing a room with Rose Hino… You will be meeting her shortly," Zero tells me with no enthusiasm. He seemed dead… In addition, full of hate for some reason.

"Thank you" I quietly responded. Just then, I heard a bunch of girl screams… The school doors open and other students come out. These students had white informs on… They must be the night students my auntie told me about.

"Aido Senpai we love you," a chorus of voices said.

"And I love you my ladies!" a voice said back. Since I was short, I barely saw over the big crowd. Just then, I hear someone greeting me.

"Hello and welcome" I turned around to see a most charming young man… Not that I was going to let him know that.

"Hello… My name is Ma-"

"Mayumi Nakamura… I hope you enjoy Cross academy. I am Kaname Kuran and if you need anything just tell the prefects"

"Prefects?" I asked.

"Yuuki and Kiryu"

"Oh…" I was very confused by his words…

"I really hope you enjoy your stay"

"Why did I get accepted into Cross academy?"

"You don't need to be a genius to get in" before I could speak he adds "don't worry about the money… Your aunt took care of it," he said as he left.

"I'm confused," I mumbled.

"You see what really matters is that you could pay to get in… not really your grades"

"So what they say isn't true," I asked.

"Not all of it" Yuuki smiles.

"So it doesn't matter that the highest grades I ever got was an 80?"

"No… silly. They say many things about this school because the students here look courteous and well prepared," Yuuki added.

"Oh okay… That makes me feel better" I should have known the way the rich work… it is the same thing everywhere you go… It is all about the money and the people you know, yet I wonder… How does my auntie know the chairman of this school?

"Hey… You must be Mayumi" I turn around and see a girl holding a rose.

"You must be Rose"

"How did you guess?" I giggled.

"Don't be silly I know…" I looked at the rose. However, she did not seem to understand me.

"Oh yeah… I gave it away huh?" she said… Finally getting it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Rose how is it like in this school?"

"Good… And at this is the hour all the girls swoon for the night class guys"

"Really? Are they that hot?" I asked… Wondering what was so good about them

"They are wow… So cute. I saw Kaname senpai talking to you. Boy am I jealous!" she said

"He was just greeting me… After all this is my first day"

"True… Well let's go to class"

"Ugh… Class"

"I see you don't like class"

"Why does class exist?" I pouted.

* * *

When our classes were other, Rose and I went to our dorm. Talk about boring. What I wanted to do was explore the school… However, Yuuki and Zero had already warned me not too. That only made me more curious.

"Hey Rose… Have you ever wondered how the night class is like?"

"Who hasn't!" she said

"Then why don't we explore?"

"Who do you think you are Dora the explorer?"

"Hey… don't you mess with one of my favorite cartoons!" I said half joking

"But seriously though… The prefects will never let you"

"Not if we play our cards right!" I really wondered what the night class was like and besides… What is the harm? What are they vampires!

"Well… Okay let's go!"

"At a girl!"

"Man I want to see Kaname senpai… He is soooo cute!"

"Sure what ever you say Rose" I giggled

"Man those black eyes, that poster"

"You sound like his worshipper" I said. I slightly open the door to look out for the prefects.

"Is everything clear?"

"Yeah… Everything is clear. Let's go! Come on vamonos!" I joked

"So you're going to take the role seriously"

"I was just joking"

"So was I silly!" we giggled. We walked around the hallways of Cross academy making sure we were not caught of course.

"Hey there's an open room there!" I informed her

"Then go in" she ordered

"What if someone's in there," I replied.

"Okay then I'll go in first" Rose peaks in through the door and suddenly falls.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah but I think I cut myself" I help her get up and I look at her wrist.

"What made you cut yourself?"

"I don't know I think there was a piece of glass on the floor"

"Hello ladies" we did not notice the night class sitting in the dark.

"Aido senpai! I'm so soory!"

"No need to worry"

"Kain… Forgive me" she turns her gaze towards the floor

"What a wonderful smell"

"Thanks" I responded… I loved my vanilla perfume.

"Not you babe… I mean Rose" he takes her bleeding wrist and looks at it." So tasty" his eyes suddenly turn red

"Hanabu-"

"What are you two doing here?" I froze when I heard Kaname's voice. I turn around to face him

"Um… Kaname I" Rose faints

"I'm guessing you were the one behind all of this?"

"Why do you figure?" I mumbled

"Rose has never dared disobey orders… Until you came along"

"Kaname I'm sorry!" I pleaded for his forgiveness.

"This won't go unpunished… Erase Rose's memory and take her back to her dorm"

"Yes senpai" I heard a girl answer

"And what about me?" I nervously asked

"I'll deal with you later Aido. Mayumi you will have a job in the school"

"What?" I squealed

"You along with Yuuki and Zero will keep guard of the school day and night. Starting today you will be a prefect"

"What for?"

"You know our secret now… In addition, it will be useless to erase your memory. This will only happen again"

"I promise it won't!"

"Don't worry my pet… This wont be a difficult task"

"Besides what's your secret anyways?"

"Didn't you get it? We're vampires!" the young man known as Aido exclaimed. Kaname walks up to him and Aido covers his face.

"Didn't she get what?"

"Sorry senpai" he squealed… Making me laugh.

"Fine Kaname… I will take the job, but I do not believe in any of this. This is all probably some kind of trick"

"Whatever you say my pet"

How did I manage to louse up so much in one day?


	3. Chapter 3

The job was hard! Keeping every student from going crazy was difficult… Now I know what a celebrity's security guard feel.

"I hope you like the job," Yuuki said as we were walking towards the school gate

"It's better than I thought. At least we have Zero by our side"

"Yeah even though he's kind of boring," she giggled. Zero smirks. Was it I or did these two have something going on?

"Now girls stand aside and make way for the night class," I yelled. The door opens and the night class comes out. Of course, the one to show off is Hanabusa.

"Hello ladies did you miss me?" he said… Making girls swoon. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "what a conceited jerk"

"What was that?" he suddenly appeared next to me… Pouting.

"Nothing" I quickly responded

"You said I'm conceited," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well from the way your acting" I giggled

"How dare she say something like that about Aido Senpai?" I heard one girl say. Typical fans…

"But you giggled so you think I'm funny"

"In a dumb way of course"

"Aido leave my pet alone… I do not want her distracted from her obligations. She's doing a good job and I don't want her to be misguided" I heard Kaname say. I turn my gaze towards him.

"Yes senpai" Hanabusa responded in a frightened tone.

"Scared of your master I see" I giggled

"No I'm not… I just respect him is all" he smiled. Just then, a wave of girls attacked him. I quickly got out of the way.

"I hope he didn't make you feel uncomfortable," Kaname asked

"No… he's silly that's all" I responded and asked

"Did you mean everything you just said?"

"Of course I did… Why would I lie about you?"

"Just asking…"

"You know you're the only one that doesn't call me Senpai"

"To be quite frank…" I blushed "I don't want to"

"Then you don't have to my pet" from the corner of my eye I saw someone give us a mean glare. It was one of the night class girls. Ruka.

"Well I have to get back to my job Kaname"

"See you later my pet" he lightly caresses my cheek with the palm of his hand sending shivers down my spine. Why did I just let him do that?

* * *

It was nighttime and I was on patrol… I walked around the grounds of Cross academy wondering many things, asking myself many questions. I did not realize where I was walking when suddenly I bumped into Hanabusa.

"You know we really need to stop meeting like this" he joked.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just walking a walk… Aren't I allowed to do that?"

"Yeah… I guess"

"Isn't the night wonderful…? Full of mystery"

"I thought vampires only liked the night because that meant it was time to eat," I lightly giggle.

"Well maybe others but not me. The night holds a lot of mystery and romance don't you think?"

"Don't use your day routine on me"

"I'm not… I am serious. So Mayumi… What's your blood type?" he said seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"And you say you're not using your day routine on me"

"Well you are human"

"Well I'm not that easily seduced"

"That's a shame… You're a lovely girl you know that right," he said

"Hanabusa there you are" it was Kain

"I was just here talking to the lovely Mayumi"

"And if the head dorm sees this he will surely be displeased"

"But come on… We're just talking"

"That's right Kain… It is not as if I am not focusing on work. Besides we also have Yuuki and Zero." I smiled. He just looks at me.

"Lets say we ignore him and take a romantic walk along the beautiful gardens Cross academy has to offer" he said romantically.

"Stop goofing around Hanabusa"

"I mean it… Why not my beautiful lady" he said winching his eyebrows.

"She will do no such thing Aido… Lets go" Kain drags Hanabusa away and he cries.

"But I Wanna stay with her!"

"And get slapped by the head dorm again. Is that what you want?" I laughed at them… They were sure funny characters.

"Kaname senpai… I do not like that girl you put as a prefect. She doesn't respect you," Ruka told Kaname.

* * *

"Just because she doesn't call me senpai?"

"Not only that, she talks to you like you're just any other person"

"It isn't any of your concern how she talks to me"

"But Kaname senpai"

"And I better not catch you looking at her that way again" he warned. He had obviously seen her earlier.

"Yes Kaname Senpai"

A few months ago, Ruka did not feel the need to dislike Yuuki anymore… She seemed to be more into Zero and Kaname Senpai was in his own world. However, ever since Mayumi appeared in Cross academy Ruka realized she had a new rival… A rival for her Kaname senpai's love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay guys… It's a drag going through this everyday so just stand back and let the night class pass by okay" I said.. Making it sound like a bad thing.

"You sound dead" Yuuki commented

"I get bored easily… don't blame me" I pouted, making her giggle.

"Oh Mayumi!" Rose hollered

"Yes Rose?"

"Have you seen Kaname senpai yet…? Man you are so lucky to be working as a prefect! You get to see the night class boys all day!"

"Trust me if I could give you the job I gladly would" just then the doors open.

"Hello ladies!" Hanabusa yelled. Girls screamed at the sight of him.

"Oh Aido senpai!"

"Hanabusa for once control yourself," Kain told him

"My ladies don't call me idol for nothing right Mayumi" he winks at me.

"Hey I want a wink too!" one girl yelled. I parted myself from the loud crowd. I frankly did not like it much.

"I'm waiting for Kaname senpai," Rose said as she walked towards me

"Then why are you coming here?"

"Because he doesn't like the big crowds that much. Don't you notice that?"

"A little but I thought it was just me"

"Oh look here he comes!"

"Hello Mayumi, Rose"

"Kaname senpai… Nice to be speaking to you" she bows

"Nice to be speaking to you too" he kindly smiles.

"I hope your having a good day Kaname," I told him

"Thanks too you I am… You're doing a good job as a prefect my pet," he tells me. He looks at me with sweet eyes… Or so I think. His eyes held a lot of mystery… A beautiful yet dark mystery.

"Thank you Kaname" he smiles and walks away.

"I see something going on here" Rose squeals.

"You see nothing"

"Could it be romance? Man I am so jealous. If I were you I would be drooling every time Kaname senpai's near"

"But your not me and yet you still drool" I joke

"How could I not! He is sooo dreamy!" he was… Not that I was going to admit it.

"Mayumi… Doll" I hear Hanabusa say. He hands me a white rose.

"A rose for my doll" he smirks

"Thanks Hanabusa" I giggle.

"You're growing to like me huh?"

"Maybe" I gushed

"Come on when are you going to accept my invitation?"

"What you mean the walk?"

"Yeah" he looks at me with hopeful eyes. I could not help but think he was cute.

"Mayumi get back to work," Zero yelled

"Yes sir!" I quickly ran back to help Yuuki and Zero.

"Sorry Yuuki"

"It's okay… I wasn't on the job either and Zero likes to exaggerate," we both laugh when she says this

"Am I that amusing to you girls?"

"Yeah… Your silly" I smiled but he just looks back at the other girls and yells.

"Get back to your dorms!" the girls quickly run. Yuuki and I could not help but laugh… In reality, all we needed was Zero to set them straight.

"Who the hell does that prefect think he is? I was this close!"

"This close to what… Having that human girl for dinner?" Kain responded.

"Shut up that's not true!" Hanabusa yells

"What do you see in that weakling anyways?" Ruka asked

"She does seem very interesting for a mere human," Takuma admitted.

"Ever since that human came along Kaname senpai hasn't been the same," Ruka said

"Don't be crazy… He's with Yuuki remember?"

"Lately they haven't Hanabusa… Haven't you seen a change in them? She's been with Zero more now," Kain informed him.

"No… you're just being silly" Hanabusa replied.

"You just want to be blind because you want that girl," Ruka shrieked.

"Leave it alone," Shiki said out of nowhere.

"Its Kaname senpai's business and we shouldn't be discussing it," Rima added. Hanabusa walks out of the classroom and walks outside in the gardens. He did not understand what he was feeling. The thought of Kaname senpai liking Mayumi drove him crazy… In addition, what if it was all true? What if she liked him as well?

As I walked through Cross Academy, I looked at the beautiful crescent moon… Full of romance, love, mystery, many stories, many questions but no answers. All you get is the light of the moon.

"Beautiful moon isn't it?" I jumped when I heard Hanabusa's voice.

"Is class over?"

"Yeah… Now its time to just walk around. So I decided to just stroll along"

"Really… You must really like the night huh?"

"The night is beautiful… Who wouldn't like it my doll? It's the time of day I could enjoy since the day time is for my loving fans" he gushed

"You sound like a conceited rock star"

"I'm better than a rock star… I'm a vampire!" he jokes

"Wow your immortal!" I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughs

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Don't know, don't wanna know"

"But whyyyy!" he pouts

"why do you wanna know? You plan to suck my blood one day," I laugh.

"He knows better than that" we both jump when we hear Kaname's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaname senpai" Hanabusa squealed.

"Don't distract our prefect from her responsibilities Aido" Kaname responded.

"Don't worry Kaname it was only a minute" I smiled. "I'm the one that talked to him" I quickly walk away from them… Hoping I did not cause trouble for Hanabusa.

* * *

"Man you are so lucky Mayumi… I mean if I were a prefect I'd be so happy because I would get to see the night class everyday," Rose sounded like a talking machine today. I was too tired to listen to her gush about the night class.

"Shut up please," I growled.

"Oh… You didn't get enough sleep huh? I guess now we are going to have three sleepy heads here," Rose giggled.

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"It seems the prefects have a tough time huh?" I heard out teacher comment "this is too much on you obviously"

"I'm sorry," I said as I tried to stay awake.

"Yeah… It wont happen again" Yuuki added.

"What they said" Zero said letting his head drop on the table. Girls giggled when he began to snore.

"Oh before I forget to announce class the Valentines Day ball will be in just three weeks so you better get prepared!"

"Will the night class be there?" a girl asked.

"Yes it's for the whole school," Mr. Taylor informs us.

"Oh I want to dance with Idol Senpai!"

"And I want to dance with Kaname senpai!"

"No Kain is my choice" I rolled my eyes and did the same thing as Zero.

"Hello ladies! Did you miss me?" Hanabusa yelled at his fans.

"We love you Idol senpai!" they gushed.

"And how are you doing my beautiful doll?" I did not realize he was talking to me until Yuuki coughed.

"Oh hello… How are you…? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing… I just kept on walking and enjoying the night is all"

"Ya sure?" I said raising one of my eyebrows.

"Yeah… I'm happy I didn't get slapped," I giggled when he said this… and once again, a herd of fans attacks him. I jumped out of the crowd by a miracle. I landed in Kaname's arms.

"Be careful my pet… don't want you to get hurt"

"How are you Kaname?" I blushed.

"Good… Thanks for asking" when I realized I was still in his arms I quickly step away from him.

"You didn't get mad at Hanabusa yesterday did you?"

"Why should I?" he looks at me with caring eyes… or at least that is what I felt…

"Just saying Kaname… Wouldn't want you to be mad at him or me"

"I would never be mad at you my pet" I hated that nickname… yet I did not mind him calling me that.

* * *

Well another day in the life of this prefect…

I thought to myself as I walked around Cross academy. Everything seemed to be going okay. There were no day class students roaming around… Nothing but the moon, the gardens and the light fall breeze. Suddenly, there was a noise around the woods. I took out a dagger I had for protection and walked around.

"Anyone there" I asked feeling quite… No very dumb. Just then, I heard a very deep voice laughing.

"I finally find you at last you little rodent"

"Who are you show yourself"

"I should have known your aunt was going to take you here."

"Show yourself unless you're nothing but a coward"

"My my do you have spunk… Just like your father"

"My father?" a tall man with long black hair and glowing red eyes comes out from behind the tree… A vampire?

"How do you know my father?"

"That doesn't matter now… What matters is the little snack I'm going to have" he tried to hypnotize me with his eyes… And slowly it was working.

"You… Can't make me"

"You have a strong will I see… Makes you even tastier"

"Kyrie… I see your still up to your old tricks" was my mind playing games…

"Kaname…" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here comes the hero I see" the vampire known as Kyrie laughs. With his powers, Kyrie lifts me up from the ground and throws me to a tree causing me to pass out.

* * *

When I wake up again I see Kaname pulling Kyrie's heart out. The vampire's body falls to the ground. I was relieved yet horrified with what I saw. I slowly try to get up but Kaname quickly catches me when I fall.

"Kaname are you okay?"

"As long as you're okay… I'm okay," he said… I could tell this vampire put up a big fight.

"Kaname let me go… Your weak" he ignores me and keeps on walking into the building. I look at him and wonder why did he do this? Why did he even bother to protect me? He could have let me be killed by Kyrie… How ever, he was and why did he know my father? Just then, he walks into a room and places me on the bed.

"Rest my pet" I sit up and look at him in anger.

"Kaname the one that needs to rest is you… Look at you, your weak!"

"I'll be alright" he sits on the bed next to me. We both look into each other's eyes… How I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Kaname please promise me you will get better" I dared myself to touch his hair. I looked at him and wondered… What was my heart feeling for him?

"Do I worry you that much my pet?" he asked.

"Of course you do, you just risked your life to save mine… Why wouldn't I worry?"

"Is that the only reason why you care?"

"No" I whispered, "you're not my protector… You're more than that to me" he lightly kissed my wrist.

"Kaname… Why do you care for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he lightly kissed my wrist again. Did he mean that…? He had feelings for me.

"What's going on…? Why are so many things happening?"

"Like what my pet?" he asked.

"That vampire, my father… What you really mean to me" to my surprise he hugs me.

"Don't worry about any of that my pet, what matters is that you're safe" I hugged him back. In a silly way, I expected to hear a heart beat… However, nothing.

"Thank you Kaname"

"If I had a beating heart… It would be beating and bleeding for you my pet" I looked at up at him and got lost in his eyes.

"Kaname" I said snapping back to reality "don't play games with my heart please"

"Why would I do that my pet?"

"This is just some technique vampires must use to lure their prey and suck their blood… Am I correct?" he lightly chuckles.

"I would never use such technique… Nor would I ever dare do that to you. You're too precious to me"

* * *

"What happened last night?" Rose asked when we were walking to the outdoors of Cross academy.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't go to sleep at all last night"

"Well being a prefect is a tuff job ya know"

"Yeah but you usually have time to go to sleep" she replied.

"Isn't today a beautiful day?"

"Boy do you look lost" she giggled.

"I don't know… But boy do I feel like a princess today"

"Let me guess one of the night class boys asked you out!" she jumped.

"No… I can't be happy just to be happy?" I laughed.

"That would be my reason… Kaname senpai is a dream to me" she gushed.

"Boy are you head sprung over Kaname"

"Aren't you? I mean you get to see him more than I do!" she squealed.

"I admit he sure is charming" I gushed remembering the beautiful words he told me last night… And how he risked his life to save mine.

"Someone is catching the Kaname fever!" she mumbled.

"I heard that" I laughed.

"Mayumi!" I turned around and saw Yuuki walking straight towards us.

"Hey" she pulls me away from Rose and asks me about yesterday.

"Are you okay… We heard everything that happened"

"Where were you guys!" I huffed.

"Kaname senpai told us that it was his fight. He didn't want any of us involved"

"Really… But who is that vampire?" I asked again.

"The only one who truly knows is Kaname senpai"

"Then I have to now" that vampire obviously knew my father and Kaname had to tell me why.

"Kaname senpai won't tell you"

"I know but some how I have to get him to tell me" I walked back to Rose who looked confused." Shall we go?" I asked.

"What was that all about?" she asked right back.

"Just prefect talk" I joked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay girls you know the drill," I said to the girls.

"Why can't you prefects leave us for just one day?" a girl commented.

"Because the babies need a babysitter to watch after them!" Zero yelled.

The doors open and the night class shows up… And show off… Hanabusa.

"Hello my ladies! I bet you missed me!"

"Oh idol senpai we love you!" girls shouted.

"And I love you ladies… In addition, a shout out goes to you two lovely prefects! Cross and Mayumi Chan!"

"Don't even think about it idol senpai" I said sarcastically.

"Idol senpai could you just go please" Yuuki pleaded.

"Mayumi do you want me to leave?" he pouted.

"Silly Hanabusa… Why would I want you to leave?"

"You're different today"

"Different… How?"

"Well you aren't smiling at me today my doll"

"That's because you didn't give me a rose today" I really did not know what else to say.

"You like your roses?" he asked.

"Well it is charming of you to always bring me roses" I smiled.

"I love that adorable smile of yours my doll" and again… his herd attacks him.

"It's impossible with Hanabusa Chan"

"What's impossible my pet?" I turned my gaze towards Kaname.

"How are you Kaname?"

"Good… The ball is in less than two weeks" I had forgotten about that Valentine's Day ball!

"Yeah I know" I blushed.

"I hope to see you there" this was not a good time or place to ask Kaname about the vampire and how he knew my father.

"Hello Kaname senpai… Would you do me the honor of taking this rose?" I turned my gaze to find Rose standing next to me.

"I'd be honored Rose" he kindly smiles and accepts the rose.

"Kaname senpai" she faints.

"Silly Rose" I nod my head. I help her up.

"Take her to her dorm. It's time for you guys to go in anyway"

"I'll see you later Kaname" he lightly smiles and walks away. _My Kaname…_

* * *

I was sure I had feelings for Kaname… But in a way this was one of those _could never happen _relationships. I was a mere human and he was a vampire.

This is when I thought about my mother. She was in a mental institution because of vampires. Now I believed her… However, of course, the world did not. Again, I was in my own world when I suddenly dump into Hanabusa.

"You love meeting like this don't you?" he smirked.

"Sorry Hanabusa… I was just thinking"

"About what my doll"

"About my mother"

"Is she okay?"

"She's in a mental institution"

"How come?"

"Vampires… She claims that my father was killed by them"

"Really and I'm guessing no one believes her" I really did not know why I was telling him this… However, when Hanabusa was around I felt like I was free as a bird. I felt safe and he always knew how to make me laugh.

"Exactly… Now that I know about your existence I feel bad"

"Why… didn't you believe her?"

"At first I didn't… I would just agree with her to make her happy. So she wouldn't be stressed you know" I did not notice that we were actually walking around the gardens of Cross academy just as he wanted.

"I see… don't feel bad though" I tried to change the subject.

"I see we are taking the walk you wanted" I smiled.

"I guess so… You know the Valentines Day ball is coming up right?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you would consider the first dance with me."

"I'd be honored Hanabusa" just the Kain approaches us.

"I see you're at it again Hanabusa"

"At it again… What are you saying Kain?"

"You want this girl for your snack am I correct?"

"Snack?" I squealed.

"You know that's not true!"

"Are you two really vampires?"

"We're one of a kind May" Kain responded.

"Simpletons I have to deal with everyday"

"Kaname"

"My pet you dropped this earlier" I was confused until I saw my necklace in the palm of his hand. I looked at my neck to find my necklace gone.

"I dropped it?"

"When you helped Rose to her dorm" I loved my golden butterfly shaped necklace. It was a gift from my mother when I was five. She had said it reminded her of me because I was a carefree spirit just like the butterfly.

"My butterfly" he hands it to me and I kiss it… Happy that it was not lost.

"I would have returned sooner but you were occupied with your prefect responsibilities"

"It's okay Kaname, I'm just glad to have it back"


	8. Chapter 8

This seemed like a bad fairytale. Two vampires and one human girl.

"Mayumi… May bird I'm speaking to you" Rose snapped me back into reality… Well class.

"Sorry Rose… I'm just so-"

"Somewhere else" she giggled, "you're lucky the teacher hast noticed"

"I'm just thinking about valentines day is all"

"Oh yeah! It is only four days away! Who will be your valentine?"

"I don't believe in that day" I lied.

"Then why are you thinking about it?"

"I have to work that day that's why. It should be a day off"

"But you don't believe in it so it doesn't matter"

"It exists and it is celebrated… Good enough for me" Rose giggles.

"Well I'm going to give Kaname senpai a valentine"

"Make sure you don't faint this time"

"Very funny… I bet you can't choose between Kaname senpai and Idol senpai!" I could not help but be shocked when she said this.

"What are you blabbing about?"

"Don't play dumb with me… I see the connection you have with Idol and Kaname senpai! Everyone does!"

"Stop joking!" I gulped.

"So… Who is the owner of your crazy heart? Kaname or Idol senpai" she whispered.

Whom was I kidding…? However, who did I love?

"Lets not talk about this Rose"

"Aren't we close friends! I tell you a lot of things!" she was right… Besides she was not dumb, I could not hide my feelings anymore from her even if I tried.

"I don't know to be honest Rose"

"If I were you, I'd choose Ka-"

"Kaname senpai" we both said at the same time laughing.

* * *

As I walked around Cross Academy's outside grounds, I spotted Mayumi in the lily garden, admiring its beauty

My Mayumi…

This love you've awoke inside my dead heart is like no other

A foolish, selfish love that I could not live without.

"You're sure interested in her huh senpai?" I heard Takuma comment.

"I am… a lot"

"She sure is interesting if I do say so myself"

"And I must keep her safe… Even if it costs me my own life"

"We will be by your side senpai"

"I thank all of you for your support… But I wouldn't live with myself if something would go wrong"

"What do you mean senpai?"

"Kyrie and his clan have been after Mayumi for quite some time. As you know he died recently"

"His clan will be here for revenge"

"And they are a very powerful clan"

"We will still be by your side… Kaname senpai"

"I couldn't thank you enough"

"I'll be going Kaname senpai… Leave you two love birds alone" he joked. I lightly chuckled. I walked up to Mayumi who was still admiring the lily garden.

"Mayumi" she jumps when I speak.

"Kaname… Sorry I'll be going"

"Don't be so alarmed, it makes me feel like a stranger to you" she blushed.

"I'm sorry… I was just admiring the beautiful lilies. They are so beautiful" she gushed. I picked up a white lily and hand to her. She looks at me with a confused look.

"I thought this would be romantic" she blushes again.

"Kaname… I don't know what to say" she takes the lily and kisses it. She looks at me sweetly.

"That you'll be with me always"

* * *

"That you'll be with me always," he tells me… How was I to refuse…? He had me yet I thought about Hanabusa.

"Kaname I don't know…"

"Do you not feel the same way my pet?" my heart began to beat faster when I gazed into his eyes.

"I do… More than you know but"

"But what my pet?"

"I'm just so confused… So lost. A vampire killed my father and years later... this vampire Kyrie attacks me. Has my life always been connected to them?"

"I feel as if that's not the only reason"

"And then there's Hanabusa" I could tell he did not like where this was going.

"Aido?"

"Yes… I do not want to lie to you Kaname. You don't deserve that"

"I thank you my May-"

"I want you to have this though" I take off my butterfly necklace and give it to him. He looks at me surprised.

"Doesn't this necklace mean a lot to you?" he takes the necklace.

"It does but you also have a meaningful place in my heart… I do not know my feelings to well right now. Forgive my mere human heart" I dared myself to kiss him on the cheek. Before he could say anything, I walked away. Confused but knowing I did the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

My heart was so confused with all of this. All I wanted was to be righteous, to be good… But in the end, I was bad. I was not only causing myself grief but I was also causing others grief. Kaname and Hanabusa to be exact.

However when I told Kaname the truth, I felt a great fear… A fear that this would part him from me. This fear drove my heart mad.

* * *

"Just one more day May!"

"I know… Whoopee" I replied sarcastically.

"So who will be your valentine May dear?"

"Me myself and I that's who"

"Oh pity… Be serious!"

"Nobody silly… Who is yours? Kaname?"

"Yes… I plan on giving him a gift" she blushed.

"Which is?"

"Jealous?" she replied slyly

"Don't be silly… I'm just asking" I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"If you say so… I'm giving Kaname a box of chocolates!"

"Dandy…"

"You know you should give a gift to at least one of them"

"What do you mean?"

"Aido senpai and Kaname senpai" I blushed when she said their names.

"Well… I don't want to look like I am after both of them"

"Aww… If I were you"

"Don't give me that speech again Rose" we laughed.

"Okay okay but seriously May… Who does your heart really beat for?"

"I wish I knew… I'm just a human you know"

"I know… In addition, I am sure that you already know whom you love. I don't know the real situation but whatever it is I know you will overcome it"

"Real situation?"

"Mayumi… I may be silly and whatever you want to call me but I know… well guess that the night class is more than what meets the eye"

"Thanks for the advice Rose" she smiles.

"Anytime silly May" We walked to class and had another regular class day. Well at cross academy that is…

* * *

"Everybody you know the drill… No silence no Valentines day gifts," I yelled to the daytime class.

"Come on… Aido senpai!" girls yelled…

"Didn't you hear what prefect Mayumi ordered?" Zero yelled. As soon as he took, charge… Everyone listened.

"Hope you have a good Valentines Day Mayumi" she smiles

"Thanks Yuuki" I smiled back. The doors open and the night class were right on schedule.

"Aido senpai!" girls yelled.

"Hello my ladies… You sure are looking good today!" he gushed.

"Aido senpai!"

"Wild senpai" Hanabusa loved being praised by them… Silly Hana. I looked at Kaname who was trying to ignore it all.

"Kaname senpai please take this gift"

"Thank you Rose… It means a lot to me" When he turned his gaze towards me, my heart began to beat faster. My Kaname.

* * *

Many girls gave Hanabusa presents… Well they all got their share of presents. This was a grand day indeed for everybody and all just could not wait for the ball to begin. The daytime class quickly got prepared and slowly started to arrive at the ballroom. Zero with the help of Yuuki and I supervised everything. The ball was not going to last long though. It would end in two hours. Ten O' Clock to be precise.

"Everyone sure looks happy right Mayumi?" Yuuki commented.

"Yup… And I'm glad"

"Valentines day… What a day" Zero said.

"Hey Zero why don't you and Yuuki dance?" they both blushed at the same time.

"Dance?" Zero said.

"Well… If he wants to," Yuuki responded shyly.

"I'd be honored… Yuuki" They looked cute dancing together… I looked at Hanabusa who was dancing with Susie, a girl from day class. He had promised me the first dance… But oh well. He is as he says _better than a rock star_.

I saw him turn his glance towards me a couple of times… However, he could not break free from his fans. To be honest it was all right with me.

"Why don't you dance sweetie?" The chairman asked me.

"I don't want to sir," I said in a soft voice

"Or is it because Kaname isn't here?" am I that obvious?

"Sir… I am" I blushed

"You don't have to be a genius to see that there is love between you too. I find it beautiful" he gushed "to think that there could be love between a vampire and a human is a beautiful thing!" I giggled when he said this.

"Chairman I…"

"Please call me dad… To me you are all my children!" he was sure a silly man.

"Okay… Well dad-"

"Mayumi… Where's Kaname senpai?" Rose pouted.

"How should I know?" I responded. I wish I knew as well…

* * *

It was five minutes before the ball ended… Of course, everyone wished it would last.

"Man… What luck! Kaname didn't even show up!" Rose pouted. Luckily, the chairman, Rose and I had a wonderful conversation… So time passed by quickly.

"We were talking about the beautiful gardens we have here at cross academy and all you can think about is Kaname senpai not showing up!" the chairman said

"I'm just a teenage girl in love… I wanted to dance with him," she pouted

"You know I really like those ideas. If we could get the daytime class to participate in activities like gardening we prefects wouldn't have so much stress"

"Even if Mayumi… the girls will be on the night class alert. Remember they are like the schools rock stars," I giggled.

"She has a point though… Oh, well Mayumi. You might as well keep on dreaming about the day the nighttime class will be ignored" the chairman joked.

"Very funny chairman" Just then Kaname showed up.

"Kaname senpai!"

"Hello Rose" he said as he walked towards us.

"A little to late Kaname" the chairman joked.

"Better late than never" he replied.

"Man… The dance is over! The musicians stopped playing… I can't dance with Kaname senpai!"

"Maybe some other time Rose" he lightly smiles.

"You mean it?"

"Positive" she smiles.

"I'll be dancing with Kaname senpai!" she gushed.

"Time for you to get to your dorms everyone!" the chairman announced.

"Aww man!" girls booed.

"There's always a next time ladies!" Aido said to them.

"Mayumi… Would you care to join me for dinner?" Kaname asked.

"Dinner… I'd love too"


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily, Rose was helping the chairman clear out the ballroom… Therefore, Kaname and I left unseen.

"Kaname I… you don't have to invite me to dinner"

"I want too my pet" I blushed.

He guided me to an old Victorian dinning room. (Alternatively, so it seemed). It was a beautiful room… Full of beauty and mystery. There was a small dinning table just for us two… Decorated with my favorite flowers.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"I love it Kaname" he pulls out the chair so I could sit.

"Thank you"

"I didn't get to tell you that you look lovely today"

"And you look handsome… Well you do all the time Kaname" I blushed

"Instead of roses I placed lilies on the table for decoration"

"This is all very lovely Kaname"

"And complete now that you are here"

"Stop the flattering will ya," I giggled.

"I only speak the truth my love… Words cannot express the joy I feel right now"

"Why would you feel such joy? I am the one who should be saying that"

"I'm joyous because you're here with me"

"I thank you for such kind words Kaname"

"Would you like some fruit?" I looked at the fruit basket and ate a grape.

"Tell me Kaname… What made you go through all this trouble?"

"It's no trouble when it's for someone you love"

"How simple do you make it sound"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you my pet"

"Love… Could we honestly love each other?"

"I am sure of my love more than anything… My eyes and my heart only see you Mayumi" I get up and turn my gaze towards the door

"Yet my heart is so full of questions"

"Like what?"

"You… My past with vampires. I know its silly to mix these things up but I cannot help it… I don't expect you to tell me anything"

"I only do it to protect you"

"And I am grateful… For your kindness"

"You know it's not kindness" I heard him whisper in my ear. Boy was a nervous wreck right now…

Why keep on denying what you feel? You are hopelessly in love with him… Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname… I cannot deny it anymore. I love you beyond words, beyond reality. However, I'm scared"

"Scared of what my princess?" he asked.

"That our differences will drive us apart"

"Never" suddenly, I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. "I love you too much to let you go" he kisses my neck very lovingly and passionately. I turn around to face him

"My Kaname… My prince of darkness" I cherish his cheek with the palm of my hand. I forgot about everyone and everything at this moment. It was just Kaname and I that existed.

"Nothing could ever part us my flower" I looked at his neck to see my necklace around it.

"You're wearing my necklace," I said surprised.

"It means a lot to you… So it means a lot to me" I smiled with joy. Words could not express the happiness I was feeling right now. "Love is the greatest wonder of this life and the one who finds it is glorious," he says. He takes a lily and turns it into a crystal lily. I look at it with astonishment and look at him with love.

"Your glorious Kaname" He places the lily in my hand and I kiss it.

"Care to dance my lady?" he bows.

"I'd love too" we slow danced through the whole night… It was beautiful, magical… In addition, I was happy. I felt more alive than ever.

* * *

"Where were you?" Rose said… Waking me up.

"What time is it?"

"Time for class silly"

"What time did I get here?"

"Like around… I don't know it was the AM you dirty dog!" she teased.

"I was with Kaname… But please don't brag about it"

"What! Kaname senpai… I knew it! I knew you loved HIM!" she squealed.

"I feel so alive Rose… I feel complete"

"I can tell… You look radiant. I'm so happy for you" she cried, "I can't believe you were actually confused though"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Aido senpai"

"I realized yesterday that he is just a dear friend to me is all… And that Kaname is the one I love. I don't care what this means or the consequences but I'm willing to sacrifice anything just to be with him"

"Aww… That is SO sweet!" Rose gushed.

* * *

I love her beyond reality… Yet last night I was being selfish and greedy that I did not think about her or her safety.

_I would sacrifice anything to be with you always_

Could I really be so selfish and condemn her to this brutal life?

Having her in my arms made me feel so alive… It made my heart feel as if it still had a beat and my soul was not damned. I was clean; I was pure when she was around.

"Kaname senpai" Kain slowly opens the door to my room. I kept looking at the Cross academy gardens.

"Yes Kain"

"The new night class student Stella has arrived"

"Have you told her all the rules?"

"Yes Senpai"

"Keep a good eye on her"

"Kaname senpai… I've been wanting to ask you if you and Mayumi"

"Are together now?"

"Yes… Aido is very upset and after all he is my cousin and I care for him" I turned around to face Kain.

"And I don't blame you… Believe me Kain… I feel bad myself but my love for her is greater than anything"

"I understand senpai"

* * *

_No greater love than ours…_


	11. Chapter 11

"How was your day yesterday Mayumi?" Zero asked as we walked to the doors of Cross academy  
"good…"  
"Beyond good I see… You look radiant"

"Rose said the same thing"  
"love huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"just be careful Mayumi"  
"why do you say that?"  
"Vampires and humans are different for a reason" was all he said.

"I won't argue about that Zero… But when someone's in love, she wont stop at nothing just to be with that special someone"  
"or thing" he chuckled

"Very funny Zero Chan" I smiled.

"We want to see them!" girls were already lined up to see the night class. Didn't they get enough yesterday? I should not be talking…

"Please guys if you don't line up in a-" Yuuki says,  
"oh here comes Zero" as soon as they saw Zero everyone lined up in an orderly fashion.

"I told ya Yuuki all we need is Zero," we giggled. The doors open and the night class walk out.

"Idol senpai!" girls screamed… However, he was not the same. He was rather down. It pained me to see him this way. I noticed there was a new girl there.

"Zero who's that"  
"Stella… Another vampire. Like we don't have enough vampires here already," I laughed at Zeros sarcasm.

"She sure is beautiful" I commented.

"Yeah if you like vampires"  
"oh shut up Zero," I laughed at his dumb remarks. I looked over at Hanabusa who still looked down. I dared myself to go and talk to him.

"Hanabusa Chan?"  
"Yes Mayumi?" I hugged him.

"What's that for?" he said in a surprised tone.

"For being you" he looks at me with caring eyes

"All I want is for you to be happy… Even if I'm not your reason of happiness"  
"you are one of my reasons Hanabusa. My life wouldn't be so bright without you" he smiles. He cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand.  
"I'll protect you and Kaname senpai always," he said.

* * *

It was nighttime and we still had patrolling to do… Sob. Like always, I walked around the lily garden and gazed at the lilies. Zero and Yuuki would always patrol together… I was the loner. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Mayumi" I turned around to see Hanabusa and Kain. Hanabusa was badly hurt.

"Hanabusa… Kain what happened?"  
"These strangers came and wanted to get in the school. Hanabusa had to fight them but they were to strong. We both killed one each."  
"Are you okay Kain?"  
"Yeah… But my cousin isn't"

"Come on lets go inside"

"I'll take him to his room so he could rest" Kain informed us. We walked inside the building and arrived to his room. Kain places him on his bed.

"Mayumi… I will be back. I have to inform Kaname senpai about this" he leaves and it was just us two.

"Hanabusa Chan" I said almost shedding a tear.

"Mayumi" he struggled to say.

"You look so weak"  
"I'll be alright… They don't call me idol for nothing"  
"who did this to you?"  
"Just some weirdo's" he was to me someone dear and I wanted to help him in any way possible.

"What if I give you a cure"  
"what?"  
"Drink Hanabusa Chan…" I show him my neck. His eyes turned red… He was obviously hungry for blood. He turns his gaze away from me.

"I can't hurt you"  
"Hanabusa… I know you would never hurt me" he gets up and places his hands on my shoulders… And just then, I feel a sharp pain on my neck. Hanabusa pulls me closer to him.

"Why do you bother to care about me?" he said lying back down on his bed.  
"I told you earlier Hanabusa Chan… You mean a lot to me"  
"You shouldn't be saving me… I should be saving you" he started to look better.

"Shut up Hanabusa… And rest now" I felt a little dizzy but I knew everything was going to be okay. Kain comes back with Kaname.

"The smell of blood" Kain said

"I cut myself is all" I tried to get up but stumbled.

"Be careful my pet"

In a way I had a feeling Hanabusa was fighting those strangers because of me… In addition, I did not want anything to happen to him because of me.

"She is ill I see" Kain commented

"I'll take care of her and Aido… Thank you. Kain informed me on everything. I hope you are well"  
"I am… Kaname senpai"

"I'm okay," I snapped. Kaname ignores me and picks me up bridal style. Before I knew it, we were alone in another room. He lays me down in a sofa.

"Kaname… Take me to my dorm please," I begged.

"You let him drink your blood," he said quite annoyed.  
"To make him better"  
"he could get well with a blood-"  
"that thing isn't good enough"  
"that makes me jealous of Hanabusa" he replied.

"Jealous?"

"He was one with you" he had anger in his eyes.

"Don't do anything to Hana"  
"I won't because like you, I am fond of him as well"

"Kaname I'm sorry" He crawls on top of me…  
"Don't ever be sorry for saving someone's life and risking your own" His eyes were red… He was Kaname the vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't lie to you anymore… Yes"  
"why?"  
"Kyrie… His clan wants revenge"  
"but what do I have to do with everything?" he sits up and I do the same.

"I'm not sure myself anymore"  
"how come?"

"I thought it was because your father wanted peace between your kind and mine but now I think it goes beyond that"  
"what do you mean beyond that?"

* * *

** The story of Vivien and Kaname**

Centuries ago…

Kaname one of the strongest vampires known to walk to face of the earth fell head over heels in love with the beautiful mortal Vivien. Whilst it was forbidden for a human and vampire to share an acquaintance, they shared more than that. They shared the same views, a deep friendship and a love beyond reality. She did not see him as a beast… She saw him as a human, a soul beautiful beyond words and because of this Kaname loved her. She was his all and he felt free because of her.

Whilst their love was well, known and some praised it… Others did not. Others found their love to be a sin. A sin that must be erased. A sin that would cost the vampires meaning for life… Blood.

"Kyrie has challenged me war for the throne my love"

"For the throne… I do not understand"

"He threatened your life and it is something I will not let pass by"

"Kaname please you mustn't go… I do not want to lose you my love"  
"you do not need to feel fear for me my love"

"I believe in you my prince but Kyrie will stop at nothing to take you away from me"

"Nothing would ever keep me away from you… Not even time itself"  
"then make me your queen and stop this madness now"  
"I can't condemn you to such life my Vivien"  
"nothing matters to me if you're not by my side my prince" He kissed his loving princess passionately and lovingly for this might be their last kiss. With tears in her eyes, she has no choice but to see her prince off to war.

Kyrie was also one of the strongest vampires and one of the most evil. He hated the relationship Kaname and Vivien had… In addition, he was going to make sure to eliminate both Kaname and Vivien. Killing Kaname would make him stronger and what better way to do so than by killing Vivien first? The cause of it all.

Leaving Vivien with guardians was not enough to protect her… And unfortunately, no bloody roses existed in this time.

Vivien hears someone entering the main doorway…

"Who are you?" she says knowing it was not her prince.

"Vivien… How nice to see you again"  
"Kyrie what are you doing here?"  
"Kaname should have known better than to leave you all alone"  
"you killed the guards… You savage beast"  
"that's what you should think about your loving prince as well my dear"  
"he's nothing like you" These words made Kyrie mad. Of course, he was not like Kaname… He was better, but this mere human thought of him as trash.

"You'll pay for those words"

He tries to hypnotize her and lure her to him… It was a strong fight for she had a strong will but he was stronger.

He kills her by drinking her blood and condemning her soul…

"Your blood and soul are mine now," he said evilly.

By the time, Kaname got to Kyrie's palace he realized that Kyrie had set a trap on him and that Kyrie was after Vivien… However, by the time he arrived back she was dead.

There on the floor her lifeless body laid… He picks her up (bridal style) and looks at her sweet face.

"Vivien!" he cried in tears of blood "my love how could I have let this happen?"

_Forgive my mere human heart_

He heard her voice say…

He was mad, outraged… And ready to avenge his loves death.

He looked for Kyrie again at his palace… Knowing that this time he would there.

"Kyrie… Where are you!" he yelled.

"Now now… I am not death my dear friend. Here I am"  
"you'll pay for what you did"  
"all I did was free you from that tasty snack you had as a companion," he laughs.

"You're a disgrace to vampires" Outraged he and Kyrie begin to fight. Kaname takes out Kyrie's heart and demolishes it… And sets Kyrie's body on fire. Kyrie's trusted men looked at Kaname in fear. He destroyed everything that had to do with Kyrie. His trusted men, his palace, his prisoners. Everything. Only leaving the ashes.

Life without you has no meaning… Vivien.

Another vampire that avenged Kyrie's death killed him… He let himself be killed. For without Vivien all was lost.

* * *

"I wish I knew my love" Kaname responds. I hugged him

"No matter what it is… I'll always be by your side my prince," I told him… Meaning every word. Kaname looks at me with loving eyes… and kisses me with a loving embrace… and passion.

"My Mayumi" he whispers. "I'm complete when I'm with you"  
"so am I my prince"


	13. Chapter 13

"You seem so familiar now Kaname" I told him. He looks at me as if he knew what I was talking about. Frankly, I did not know myself.

"You do as well… It's as if I've known you all my life yet we've meet not to long ago"  
"so you feel it too?"  
"Ever since I first read your curriculum and saw you"

"Oh?"

"That day that the chairman showed me your curriculum… He had a picture of you and your aunt and showed it to me. Ever since I saw you I knew that you'd be my destiny"  
"the chairman had a picture of us?"  
"Yes… Your aunt and he are good friends and he's in love with her"  
"I knew it" I giggled.

* * *

I was heading to my dorm when I heard someone talk to me.

"Hey are you Mayumi?" I turned around and it was Stella… The new night class student.  
"Yes… You must be Stella"

"I knew I'd find you here"  
"what?"

"Forgive me… I must be going" That was sure weird… She knew she would find me here.

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Mayumi?" Kain asked Stella as soon as she came in the reading room.  
"how do you know I was talking to her?"  
"I saw you on my way here"  
"it's none of your concern"  
"I know you mean no harm… But you are obviously here for a reason"  
"I am I confess"  
"what?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"You will eventually" She knew what he meant by that… That Kaname had his eye on her.

"I've known Kaname… But he doesn't remember me"  
"how come?"

"Almost 7 decades ago… He was killed by this vampire that not only killed him in cold blood but erased his memory as well"  
"then how is he…"  
"He was reborn by Rido. Kaname let himself be killed because he lost Vivien"  
"Vivien"  
"Mayumi" all of this startled Kain

"And what do you have to do with all of this?"

"I lived in those times and I worked for them… I was in Kaname's clan. The vampires that wanted to get along with humans. But Kyrie destroyed it all"  
"and will you tell them?"  
"If I tell them… Kaname must turn Mayumi into a vampire"  
"why?"  
"Kyrie's clan along with Rido is after her… They want to repeat what happened years ago but this time eliminate them for good" What they did not count on was Yuuki listening to this conversation. She opens the door and confronts them about it.  
"But that's something he wouldn't want to do"  
"Yuuki what are you doing here?" Kain asked in a tone of annoyance.  
"Kaname is my senpai and I love Mayumi very much… I want to help them in any way"  
"I still don't understand why they wanted to kill her. She was just a mere human" Kain said  
"a human that began with the act of peace between vampires and humans. The human that made Kaname what he is. King of the vampires"  
"she's his strength?" Yuuki asked

"She's his everything," Stella added.

* * *

(Next day)

I wanted her by my side more than ever… For her to be my bride. Yet I could not dare condemn her into this life. She was much too precious…

It was almost time for another night class and like usual the daytime class waited for our appearance. It was only a few hours and I could not wait to see my Mayumi again… However, when the doors opened she was not there. I walk up to Zero and ask him if he has seen her.

"Have you seen Mayumi…? Zero?" I asked

"I have not Kaname senpai"  
"Kaname senpai" I turn my gaze towards Rose. Mayumi's best friend.  
"Yes Rose"  
"Mayumi told me to give you this" it was a letter. I take it and fear the worst.

_My Kaname,_

_I do not know what is going on… Forgive me for my naive soul._

_I think its best that we never see each other again. I am off to another country to live a new life. You need someone who is strong and like you. Not a mere human like me._

_Mayumi._

I crumbled the letter up… Lost by Mayumi's letter.

"Kaname senpai?" Rose said with a hint of fright. I ignored her and walked away. How could she just throw everything just like that? Mayumi…

I could not let them kill him. He may be the strongest vampire of all, but he was not invincible. I was not going to let him risk himself because of me.


	14. Chapter 14

**As the story progresses you will understand more on Mayumi's power if she becomes a vampire. It has to do with Vivien and Kaname's past=P Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys! It means a lot to me=)**

* * *

"Kaname senpai?" Kain along with the new girl Stella were following me.

"I assume you two know something"

"Hanabusa went along with her" I could not hide my jealousy.

"What… How dare he betray me like that"  
"senpai he went with her to protect her"  
"The time is coming my master… For you to remember your past"  
"my past?"  
"Your past with Vivien"

* * *

"Hanabusa you didn't have to come along with me"  
"I wanted too"  
"but Kaname will think"  
"He's my senpai but you're more important to me Mayumi" I loved his kind words. We rode in a car Hanabusa took from the academy's garage.

"What will Kaname think…? He might think we are betraying him"

"I'm sure he will understand… He might have a temper problem but he loves you dearly," we laughed when he said this.

"Hanabusa Chan…"  
"Yes doll?"  
"Yuuki and Kaname is it true that they were once together"  
"yeah but nothing serious" he laughed as if it were a joke "yet… I wish it would have been"  
"why?" I asked foolishly  
"because you could have been mine"

"Hanabusa Chan I sometimes wish my heart could belong to you" he stopped the car and gazed into my eyes  
"then why can't we try… Since you are making a new life for yourself" How I wanted to tell him yes… Yet I felt like I was betraying Kaname. My love.

Flashback

"But you can't leave! Kaname senpai will be furious!" Yuuki told me

"I must… They want to kill me. Then let them come after me"  
"I wont let you" Kain blocked the front door with fire.

"You think that will scare me Kain?"  
"Let Mayumi go" Hanabusa ordered. He was actually against his cousin  
"do you want Kaname senpai mad at you"  
"but this is what Mayumi wants and frankly Mayumi means a lot more to me than senpai does"  
"then let her go.. Its her choice if she wants to leave Kuran senpai" he hands me a bloody rose "take this for protection" I hugged Zero

"Thank you Zero Chan"

"I'll go with you doll" Hanabusa informs me  
"but Hana Chan"

"I couldn't live with myself if I let you leave unprotected"

"Mayumi are you sure you are doing the right thing"

"I'm sure Stella… I do not want Kaname harmed and if it is I, they want then they will have to look elsewhere. Not here…"  
"Good luck Mayumi Chan" I turned my gaze towards Ruka… She seemed sincere.

"Thank you"  
"you truly love Kaname senpai… And I can't compete with that"

Even though I knew they wanted to hurt Kaname, they would have to look for me first before getting to him. I was just a mere human I know… However, it was the least I could do. Whatever Kaname may believe I did is okay just as long as he lives.

"Hanabusa… I wont forgive myself if anything happens to you"  
"don't worry about me… You're more important"

"Hana Chan thank you"

She does not seem to understand that SHE is my life. In the past, now and always. Mayumi is the keeper of my heart and soul. The only one that knows the true me. The only being that matters to me.

* * *

"Kaname senpai I won't leave you alone" Ruka and the rest had followed me.

"She wouldn't want you involved"

"But… We want to help you both"

"And besides Kaname senpai… You still are unaware of what you must do" Stella added,  
"It doesn't matter to me… All that matters is having Mayumi by my side" even if that meant destroying her pureness.

"It seems the mortal has left Cross academy" one of Kyrie's clan members said

"But don't worry… we will find her" Rido said with such confidence.

"And what will we do about Kaname and his people?"  
"Don't worry… I have a surprise waiting for them" Rido chuckled.

* * *

_For whoever changed Vivien (Mayumi) into a vampire and drank, her blood in her new form will become invincible. This is what Kaname and his people are not aware of._


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! (Lol) this part contains a little heat! I know that vampires are portrayed like this so this is why I wrote it this way. One of my favorite vampire movies inspired me… well enjoy and thanks for reading=)**

* * *

"Kaname senpai why don't you let us come with you"  
"Because if I do then who will protect Cross academy" Kaname answered Ruka.

"But Kaname senpai"  
"Please… Stay and protect Cross academy. For Mayumi's sake" suddenly a clan of level E vampires approached the academy vampires.

"Level E vampires" Takuma said.  
"This must all be a work of my uncle Rido… Amateur" Kaname commented. Kaname uses his powers to manipulate the level E vampires and destroy them one by one. Kain, Takuma and the rest of the vampires helped him.

"They are so many," Kain said.

"Stella make sure they are all defeated"  
"As you say Kaname senpai," Stella responded.

"I need to find Mayumi and this is only stalling me. If you want to prove your loyalty to Mayumi and me… Stay here and protect Cross academy from whatever Rido might bring"  
"Yes Kaname senpai and thank you" Kaname disappears.

* * *

"Are you sure its okay if we stay here?"  
"Positive Mayumi… No one knows of this place except for a few of us. This sanctuary has been in my family for years"  
"Hana Chan I don't know how to thank you… And I'm sorry"  
"For what my doll"  
"Risking your life… All because of me"  
"Listen to me… I do it because I love you"

"But I-"  
"I know you don't return my feelings the same but at least I have a special place in your heart. I couldn't ask for more"  
"I wish my heart would have loved you… You are too sweet"  
"Don't say such foolish things my doll" he looks at the front door and says, "I need to find something for both of us to eat… I didn't bring any blood tablets"  
"You know you could-"  
"The least thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm trying to protect your life not end it" he sweetly kissed my cheek and walks out. I locked all the doors and windows. With the bloody rose Zero gave me I felt protected enough until his return. It was only a matter of time before Rido or Kyrie's clan finds us.

I decided to go to sleep early since I did not want to give Hanabusa any more troubles. I left a candle light on so I could see… So I could feel safe until he returned. No matter how much I tried though, I could not sleep. I was too nervous. What if something would happen to Hana Chan because of me…? In addition, what if I never see my Kaname again?

_Mayumi…_

"My Kaname?" I whispered.

"Mayumi…" I could not believe my eyes when he appeared on top of me.

"You found me"  
"I wouldn't stop at nothing to find you" he sits up and pulls me by my arms.

"Kaname I told you in that letter to leave me be"  
"I can't ignore this feeling… This feeling that makes me not even know myself" he was vulnerable, weak and full of love. He takes me into his arms but I try to push him away.

"Kaname I don't want someone else to lose their life because of me. You for example"  
"Do I really worry you that much? Or is it pity?" he turned his gaze away from me.  
"You know its love… Undying love" I dared myself to touch his shoulder.  
"Then why did you leave me? Can't you see that you are my life?" he turns his gaze back to me.  
"What am I to do? I am nothing but a mere human being Kaname"

"The only being that matters to me"  
"Kaname… Shut up. I hate that I love you so," I cried in tears of sadness. Meaning every word. I hated that I loved him but this feeling was stronger than I am or ever will be. He pulls me back into his arms and whispers in my ear.

"Do you want to live an eternity with me?"  
"I do… Make me yours Kaname. I want to be what you are" I looked into his eyes hoping he knew I meant every word.

"I promise you my eternal love Mayumi" he kissed my neck lovingly and lustfully.

"I do as well Kaname" Just as I thought he was going to bite me, he does not.

"I can't… you're much too precious. I couldn't let you live such life"  
"Don't make the same mistake twice" he looks at me with loving eyes.

"I wont" Before I knew it a felt a sharp pain in my neck. His teeth clenched into my neck. I moaned in pain. His eyes glowed that beautiful red I loved. He unbuttons his shirt and cuts his chest. Right where his dead heart laid.

"Drink and become one with me" I loved him so and if he was going to give anything for me… I was going to do the same. I drank his ever so sweet blood. He moaned in pain and held me closer to him as we became one.

"My prince of darkness"

"My princess… my bride" he cherished my cheek with the palm of his hand.

I was happy… He was not going to give up on our love and neither was I.


	16. Chapter 16

**This part might be a little confusing so let me explain. They will both remember their past but little by little. Their love is stronger than anything is and will surpass any test.**

**The last part I wrote is when Vivien was still a spirit. (Dead) Her soul was at first condemned because of Kyrie but when Kaname killed him, she was freed. If you do not understand something, please feel free to message me and ask. Thanks for reading=)**

* * *

He held me tightly in his arms… As if, he never wanted to let me go. I was so joyous to be in his arms. I looked into his eyes and visions filled my mind. Visions of what we once were.

Kaname… We could never be together. You are a pureblood vampire and I am just a mere human.

I do not care what you are Vivien. I would sacrifice anything to be with you always.

I suddenly felt faint and dizzy and fell asleep in his arms.

"Kaname"

* * *

"Kyrie… Why do you insist on killing my Kaname?"  
"Because if it wasn't for him I'd be the only founder of purebloods and you would've been my snack along time ago"  
"You wont get nothing out of killing me you varmint"  
"A tasty snack and hurting Kaname where it hurts him most. That sounds like a great prize for me Vivien"  
"Why can't you act in peace and get along with humans… We could all get along if we tried"  
"Get along with my food never… Then what would be my purpose? YOU! You and Kaname are committing a sin! A pureblood and a human are prohibit. He should be with one of his sisters"  
"I know its true… But Kaname wishes to be with me and I wish to be with him"  
"Then you both will pay for this preposterous crime" Vivien leaves Kyrie's palace… Losing all hope. Kyrie was impossible and he would not stop at nothing to get what he wants. He could have easily killed her there but he chose not to. He waited; He waited for that dreadful day.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes… My new eyes. I was what he is now.

"Mayumi" I slowly sit up.

"Kaname" he takes me into his arms. "Are we not supposed to remember our past?" I asked him. I barely remembered anything. The only thing that really seemed familiar to me was his love.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. I know our past was true because I feel it in my heart but I don't need memories to feel this love" he was right that is the only thing that mattered.

"I don't either my Kaname… My prince" I looked at his loving eyes… The eyes that belonged to me and no one else. "Kaname I wish I knew why my parents were involved in this… my family"  
"They are apart of you" suddenly we here a knock on the door. The door slowly opens and it was Hanabusa… Or so we think. This Hanabusa gave me a bad vibe and I could tell Kaname was feeling the same thing.

"Aido… So nice to see you" Kaname said as he got up of bed. He stood in front of me. He laughs evilly.

"Kaname Kaname and you thought I would never find you? It was only a matter of time before you turned her into one of us"  
"Rido" Hanabusa was being manipulated because of me and I was going to make Rido pay.

"Don't I get a hello from the beautiful and tasty Vivien?" he licks his lips as soon as he sees me. The rat.  
"I know you want my blood… You savage monster"  
"However did you guess?" he said sarcastically.

"You were waiting for him to turn me into what I am I not correct?"  
"My my... tasty, beautiful and smart. What a package"  
"What a disgrace I see"  
"You have a daring mouth" he beamed.

"You leave Mayumi out of this Rido… This is just between you and me"  
"That's where you are wrong Kaname… Mayumi or should I say Vivien is very part of this. You see her blood is of much use now in her new form. Her blood contains the power all of us vampires want. The invincible power. The immortality power." he laughs.

"You won't get a single drop" Kaname uses his powers to throw Rido threw the window. Rido flies back and attacks Kaname with Hana Chan's ice powers. I was mad, furious. He was using someone I cared for and he was going to pay. I grabbed the bloody rose Zero gave me and I aimed the gun.

* * *

Vivien why did you commit such sin?

_It was not a sin it was love…_

For love is not a sin but a vampire is full of much sin.

_But I don't care I loved him and will always love him_

Then you will prove it in your new life… You shall not remember a thing from this life and if your love relives for him then you will be freed from sin.

_What do you mean my lord?_

Time will tell you Vivien. You have tried so much to keep these two species in peace that you have a gift within you. A gift that shall be unleashed when you are in your right place.

_I see… In addition, I am sure this love is real and will always be a love eternal. Nothing could ever erase it._


	17. Chapter 17

**No Kaname and Mayumi in this part. This part is explaining a little bit more about the past. (When Mayumi & Kaname were young). Kyrie only seemed to want Mayumi as a snack. (Lol) He was ignorant and a savage. So what were his clan's real views towards their master? Find out in the next chapter! Lol this story will soon finish but I think it will be fun to write a sequel! Well more like a "going back into the past sequel" lol. A Kaname and Vivien story. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

"Chairman I demand to know where is my niece!" Lorena furiously asked him as she stormed into his office.  
"She is where destiny has decided to take her"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kaname is her destiny"  
"Kaname… So what Mark use to say was true?"  
"Her father?"  
"Yes… I never believed him or Janet. They would always tell me that Mayumi was different… out of the ordinary. She was the reason why Mark got into the peace treaty of Vampires and humans"  
"And I believe you thought of him as a loon?"  
"Yes I did… until that day he was killed"

Flashback…

Janet knocks impatiently on Lorena's house door.

"Hold your horses" she opens the door and Janet rushes inside. "What's wrong?"  
"Close the door" Her sister looked bad, she was shaking, nervous and she had Mayumi in her arms. Lorena quickly closes the door.

"Janet what's going on?"  
"Kyrie… He's after my daughter"  
"What… Who's Kyrie" the door slams open. Lorena is shocked to her that what was responsible for this was a man. A man with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you and why are you intruding my house?" Lorena yelled.

"I'm only here for that little rodent there," he points at her niece.

"Lorena take her with you!" little Mayumi runs to her aunts arms. Lorena did not want to leave her sister behind but she had no choice. Janet stands in front of Lorena who ran out the back door.

"You'll have to go through me to get her"  
"Very well then Janet. You will pay just like that stupid husband of yours" Mayumi hears the terrible screams of her mother.

"Auntie… What about mom" Lorena was calling the police.  
"Don't worry sweetie your mother will be okay. She's a strong woman" Lorena ran as fast as she could. Luckily, this Kyrie was nowhere near in sight. She ran to a house like mansion and dared to knock on the door.

"Please I need help" That is when Lorena met the chairman.

* * *

"And that's what really happened"  
"So the story about the burglars was al-"  
"Lie… We were attacked by that Kyrie thing"  
"Lorena you should have told me"  
"How was I? If I didn't believe Mark when this all began then why would you a complete stranger believe me?" Lorena said with much sorrow, "I should have believed him… In addition, Janet. I still wonder how she survived"

"And why did Mark get into this in the first place"  
"He was always into vampires and their existence or that's what Janet told me… But one day he had a dream that a beautiful woman told him to keep searching that he was to find the answer and he did"  
"And he invented the blood tablets?"  
"Yes it was his plan and then he meet Kaname"  
"Kaname senpai?"

"He was interested in his blood tablets experiment and helped him with it"  
"And why didn't he and Mayumi ever meet?"  
"Because Mark knew he had enemies and he did the impossible to keep her safe. She would barely go out. Only to school… However, she always had someone by her side and she always carried a veil to cover her face. She lived a normal life with me"  
"I wonder why Kyrie took so long to find her"  
"Probably because he was waiting for her to find her destiny as you said. Kaname Kuran. Whatever it might be… I just hope my niece will turn out okay and finally be happy" The chairman dares himself to walk up to Lorena and hugs her. To his surprise, she hugs him back.

"I know a little bit about Kyrie and he was just as savage and wild as Rido is"  
"Rido?"  
"Another vampire in search of your niece… Believe me Lorena if I would have known this I would have done the impossible to stop it"  
"Why? Why my little Mayumi?" He would do anything to keep Lorena from suffering but it was up to Mayumi and Kaname to set things straight.

"At least Mayumi doesn't remember what happened"

"She thinks that guy was a maniac… She was little when this happened"

"Who would have known that Kaname and Mark's daughter were actually meant to be? They were in each others lives all this time without knowing it"  
"I'm so confused by all of this Kaien"

"Let's just hope that Kaname and Mayumi will find their answer and stop this madness"  
"Chairman… Level E vampires are outside" Stella and Ruka, informed him.  
"What… didn't you fight them off?"  
"There are more out there… And Kyrie's clan is outside as well"  
"What Level E?" Lorena asked

"Stay here with Lorena and protect her"

"But Chairman?" Ruka protested.

"But nothing… I could handle them and Kyrie's clan" The chairman takes out his bloody rose and sword and jumps out the window.

"Kaien"  
"Don't worry… Ms. Lorena. The chairman is known to be the best vampire hunter ever," Ruka told Lorena.  
"Vampire hunter?"

So many dark secrets… So many things yet discover and defeat. Only then will peace be restored.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading guys=D**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Vivien?"  
"What does it look like Einstein?"  
"If you shoot you might kill your beloved friend and you don't want that in your conscience now do you"  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take. You have messed with Cross academy, innocent people, and the ones I love. That's something wont ever forgive" Kaname looks at me as if he were stunned by my actions.

"Mayumi I don't want you involved in this," Rido laughs despicably.  
"He needs to die" Rido did exactly what I wanted. He leaves Hanabusa's body. I quickly changed my aim to Rido.

"Good bye Rido" Kaname said. To my misfortune, I did not hit him where his heart is. He slowly gets up crying in pain. Kaname then picks him up by the shoulder and takes his heart out.

"No one will mess with my Mayumi" in a way, I was shocked that he killed his own uncle. I ran to Hanabusa's body.

"Hana Chan!"

As the chairman headed outside to fight the Level E monsters and Kyrie's Clan, he spotted Yagari on his way there was well.

"Yagari… What are you doing?"  
"The same thing as you Kaien"  
"Leave it to me"  
"And let you have all the fun and glory? I do not think so Kaien. Two is better than one" he chuckled. Kaien smiles. They jump out the gates of Cross academy and face Kyrie's Clan.

"So… I see vampire hunters want to kill us"  
"What do you want?" Kaien yelled.  
"To kill Kaname… After we drink Vivien's sacred blood of course," One of Kyrie's Clan members respond.  
"I thought they were here to avenge their master" Yagari whispers to Kaien.

"Please that idiot. We only waited for him to die. He was just a useless excuse of a vampire."  
"And Rido?" Yagari asked.

"He went his own way… However, enough with the questions. This is war"  
"Then war you shall have"

"No one will hurt Lorena… Or Cross academy" Kaien said. Yagari and Kaien fight the evil vampires until death.

"Mayumi… You are okay. I'm sorry," Hanabusa said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry… What for?"  
"I couldn't protect you correctly"  
"You protected me with your life and that's something will always be thankful for" he looks at me and smiles. He turns his gaze towards Kaname.

"K-Ka- Kaname senpai!" I giggled at his quick recovery. "I didn't mean… to… Kaname senpai please forgive me" he kneels down as if he were praying. Kaname lifts him up by his arm.

"I should be asking you to forgive me" Hanabusa seemed shocked to hear Kaname say this.  
"I what senpai?"  
"You were manipulated by Rido to get to Mayumi. You were involved because you wanted to protect her and I couldn't thank you enough for it Aido"  
"You mean it Kaname senpai!" he squealed. "I am Aido the super vampire!" he posed as a super hero.

"And you wonder why I always act cold towards others Mayumi"  
"He looks so happy though!" I giggled at Hanabusa. Even when things were, bad he still managed to put a little light into the situation.

"Shouldn't we get back to Cross academy senpai?"  
"I'll go back to Cross Academy" he looks at Hanabusa and Hanabusa nods as if Kaname had spoken other words.  
"But Kaname… I want to go back with you"  
"I don't want you harmed. Rido had sent level E vampires over there and I'm pretty sure Kyrie's clan is over there as well"  
"Kaname… I will not listen to you. I don't want you harmed my love" he takes me in his arms and cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Nothing will happen to me my princess" he disappears out of nowhere.

"Kaname!" I yelled.

"Mayumi… I'm positive everything will turn out fine"  
"If you say so… Then it is so Hana Chan"  
"You are still Mayumi right?" he said changing the subject. I looked into his eyes.

"Of course I am still and always will be Mayumi" I hugged Hanabusa and he hugs me back with much affection. Just then, Hanabusa lets me go.

"Let's get out of here"

"But why Hana Chan?"  
"Kyrie's clan wouldn't be that dumb… They probably have a few members of their clan on their way here"

"Is Kyrie's clan crazy or something?"  
"They are crazy for power and blood. With Kaname senpai and you alive they wont have any of that" When was this nightmare going to end?

Now I knew… When Kaname told us that he was going, back to Cross academy he also meant for us to leave this place. Were we finally going to be together or will the past repeat itself?


	19. Chapter 19

Kaname was finally back at the grounds of Cross academy. Level E vampires surrounded them but with his powers he easily killed them one by one. As he got closer to the Cross academy gates he spotted Yagari and Kaien battling more Level E vampires.. And Kyrie's clan. Once he saw members of Kyrie's clan.. Memories of the past clouded his mind.

"good to see you Kaname Kuran"

"Sebastian"  
"you seem to remember me.. your memory is back I presume"  
"you want to die obviously" Sebastian chuckles evilly.

"you know what I want Kaname.. And its only a matter of time before I sink my teeth into that luscious neck of hers and drink that sacred blood I so lust"

"you're a disgrace to vampires.. Just like your master was"  
"I'm nothing like that jerk.. I despise that amateur"  
"what did he do to deserve such hate" Kaname said sarcastically  
"if you don't remember Kaname.. Veronica killed you. You could of easily murdered her but you choose to let her vanquish you. I was in love with her. She was my life and I gave her my all.. But what did she do? She loved another man! She loved Kyrie"  
"and she was the only one" Kaname chuckled.

"she used me to get to Kyrie.. And Kyrie only mistreated her. He didn't love her like I did"  
"you all deserved each other" these words made Sebastian angry.. Furious. How dare he say such things? Sebastian attacks Kaname with an energy ray. Kaname vanishes and appears behind his opponent. He lifts him up by his shoulder and crushes it, causing Sebastian to lose his arm. He drops on the floor and cries in pain.

"This isn't over Kaname" he growled as he slowly gets back up.

"I use to think that you had salvation.. that's why I didn't go after you. I could have easily found you and exterminated you like the insect you are. Now I will correct my mistake"

Kaname killed him in a heart beat by crushing his neck. He takes out his heart and Sebastian's body turns to ashes.

"good radiance"

No one was going to harm his Mayumi. She was much to precious to him. Hearing Sebastian's story made him realize more than ever that Kyrie's clan (including Kyrie himself) was nothing but the definition itself. A dead corpse walking among the living. They had no real reason to live besides blood. He had something beautiful beyond words. Something that was even rare for humans to find and that was everlasting love. He was more thankful than ever that he had light in his life and that light was Mayumi.

* * *

"Hana Chan I don't want you harmed again" I whispered as we head outside.

"don't worry about me Mayumi.. I'm made of steel" He holds me by my hand. "stay close I don't want you disappearing on me.. Kaname senpai would kill me if that happens" Just then two figures jumps in front of us.

"Hello Vivien" they seemed very familiar.

"Ruby.. Alexander"  
"nice of you to remember us my dear Vivien" Alexander said with a smirk on his face.

"I see Kaname couldn't resist this time" she chuckled evilly.

"what do you two want?" that was a dumb question to ask.

"kill you.. After drinking your sacred blood of course" Ruby answered.

"over my dead body you will" Hanabusa roared. 

* * *

"I just don't understand all of this," Rose told Yuuki.

"Its hard to explain but basically what you thought wasn't true… Is true"

"The night class is basically the living dead?"  
"Yes"  
"So Kaname senpai is a…"  
"Vampire and he is my brother"  
"B… brother?"  
"Yes but they night class isn't evil like you might think"  
"But there are evil vampires right?"  
"Unfortunately yes"  
"So does this mean you are a vampire too Yuuki?"  
"No… it's a long story. I must go outside and see what's going on" Yuuki gets up and announces "I will go outside and see what's going on. Zero is outside protecting the doors." Yuuki adds. Many people were commenting about the night class being vampires. It was only natural for them to be freaked out… Then they decided that if they were truly evil, they would have tried to kill them a long time ago.

"I still love Aido senpai the same"  
"And I love wild senpai the same" girls from the daytime class comment. 

* * *

"I wonder where my Mayumi is now…" Lorena mumbled.

"Don't worry… I am sure Kaname senpai has her well protected" Ruka said.

"I hope Stella finds her"  
"I'm sure she will and I know that soon this madness will stop. Kaname and Mayumi will restore peace again"

"I hope so…"

_The barrier of evil will end soon…_


	20. Chapter 20

"It's better done than said" to my horror Hana Chan begins to fight with Ruby.

"Hana Chan don't!" I screamed. Just then, I remembered that Alexander was also with her. I looked around me but he had disappeared.

"Vivien… I finally see you again after all these treacherous years"  
"Alexander what are you saying?" suddenly the world around me disappeared and Alexander appeared in front of me.

"Vivien do you still not remember everything?" I analyzed him. I was in horror when I remembered who he was.

"How dare you speak to me"  
"you loved me and not him. When he came into our lives he ruined everything"  
"you wanted both Rosalie and I and that was something that could not be"  
"the only reason why I chose to be with Rosalie was because I had no choice. I was young and naïve then Vivien. I was weak and that is why you fell for Kuran. He was everything I was not am I correct?"  
"Precisely… He is a beautiful being, a great soul something I cannot say that about you. You know very well you wanted her as your trophy wife!"  
"I did not Vivien… I am not a liar like Kuran is"  
"don't you dare trash his name!"

"Did you know he and his sister Yuuki were to marry?"  
"Of course but she is with someone else now"  
"well my dear it's about time you know that humans and vampires could never be together. Especially not a pureblood and human. He was going to leave you and marry his sister as soon as he was done with you"

"Do you expect me to believe such trash Alexander?"

"Then come with me and we shall see… If you won't believe me perhaps you will believe someone else" He takes me by my arm forcefully. Suddenly he transported me to Cross academy.

"What are we doing here Alexander?"  
"We are looking for Zero and Yuuki Cross"  
"what for?" suddenly I saw Zero running. I ran after him.

"Zero Chan? What's wrong?"  
"Yuuki that devil… She broke up with me because she still has feelings for Kuran after all"  
"what?"  
"What's worse is that she is set to marry him"

"Marry?"

"As soon as this mayhem is over. Mayumi leave this horrid place at once before it is finished with you"

"What but Zero… And you?"  
"I have no salvation" he runs away leaving me speechless.

"This is all some kind of trick am I not correct? I must see Yuuki at once!" I ordered Alexander.

"Very well… We will go and look for her my darling Vivien"

"My name is Mayumi" he paid no attention to me. Instead, we walked around the halls of Cross academy in search of Yuuki. She was at the end of the hallway. I ran to Yuuki in search of the truth… hoping for this to be a hoax.

"Yuuki" I yelled. She turns around and smirks.

"Mayumi… What a surprise to see you here. You came at a very dangerous time"

"Zero… He looked so awful what happened?"  
"I broke up with that amateur"  
"Yuuki that's not like you"  
"it's about time you know the truth Mayumi… Kaname senpai and I still love each other"  
"you lie Yuuki!"  
"And the only reason why he went after you is because he wanted to drink that sacred blood of yours"  
"shut up!" I yelled nervously. I covered my ears. I could not believe any of this. "Kaname didn't know any of this!"

"He lied to you, it's the truth and you might as well face it. With that blood of yours, he could finally become the king he has so coveted to be… In addition, I will reign with him as his loving queen. For it is I he is destined to be with and the only one he truly loves!" I dropped to my knees and cried. This could not be real I kept telling myself. Even though I still had my ears covered, I heard every wicked word she said, each word was like a dagger that stabbed my weak heart.

"Vivien lets go" He helps me up but I push him away.

"Who ever you are… Take Mayumi away. I don't want her near my prince any longer" I ran through the halls of Cross academy as fast as I could… in hopes to find an answer. Just then, I remembered that Hanabusa was still back at the sanctuary. He was fighting Ruby.

"Vivien!" I turned to face Alexander whom was not to far away from me.

"Take me back to the sanctuary. I have to kill Ruby"  
"very well" He teleports us back to the sanctuary where to my surprise Stella and Kain did the killing for me. Hanabusa was lying on the floor. Kain was by his side.

"Hana Chan"  
"Mayumi Chan… You are safe"  
"yes I am… Thanks to you"  
"Alexander" Stella was on alert when she saw him.

"Stella leave him be please"  
"but Vivien!"  
"Her name is Mayumi! Mayumi! Mayumi! Mayumi!" Hana Chan quickly gets up and yells at Stella. I giggled. It was times like this when I loved Hana Chan the most. When things were dim, he always managed to put a light in it.

"I mean Vivien no harm," Alexander tells Stella.

"Oh really? Then why were you apart of Kyrie's clan?"  
"I only did it to get power, to be what Vivien wanted… and to be near her"

"Near me?"

"That was the only way… You were so attached to these leeches that it was the only path to take"  
"you did not have to do such thing Alexander… If only you had not been so self centered… Then just maybe things would have been different."

"But like them you wanted her blood… don't try to deny it you bastard!"  
"I wont deny it… and I also want her"  
"never" Stella, Hanabusa and Kain became alert and protected me from him.

"Stella… Is it true about Yuuki and Kaname?"  
"About them being siblings?" she seemed nervous when I asked her this.

"And about their marriage"  
"but Mayumi doll I told you it was not serious" Hana told me.

"Mayumi Chan… I cannot lie to you. Kuran senpai and Cross Chan were once lovers and intended it to be that way for it was their fate… But fate itself obviously had different plans" Kain informed me. Stella kept Alexander on watch, making sure he would not escape.

"They still had plans after all this time didn't they? Didn't they!" I yelled at the three. The only one to seem to want to respond was Hanabusa.

"I… I"  
"Hana don't" Kain whispered.

"Hana Chan if you love me like you said you do then I must know. You must tell me"

"I'll tell you Mayumi Chan… Cross Chan and Kaname, senpai did have some plans on the low but we do not know much. The only reason why we know is because Hanabusa and I over heard"

"So it is true"  
"you cannot believe that he is deceiving you my lady," Stella says but I cut her off.

"Oh really then what has he been planning with Yuuki? Yuuki told me everything back at Cross academy!"

"What did you do Alexander…? You fiend!" before I knew it Alexander and Stella were battling. A battle of life and death.


	21. Chapter 21

"I think that does it don't you think so my hunter in crime?" Kaien joked to Yagari.

"you still have the fighting skills Cross"  
"I thank you both for protecting not only Cross academy but Mayumi as well"  
"don't sweat it Kuran" Yagari said half smiling. He and Kaien walk back to Cross academy. As Kaien and Yagari were walking, Zero stormed out of Cross academy in fury. Kaname wondered why Zero was so angry.

"Zero Chan! What are you doing?" Kaien yelled but Zero ignored him. Zero walks towards Kaname in rage, with a bloody rose in his hand.  
"Kuran… You deceived Mayumi and me!"  
"Kiryu… What are you saying?"  
"Yuuki and you are going to get married after all!" Zero said as he pointed his bloody rose at the pureblood.  
"Whoever told you such pitiful lie is just as pitiful themselves. Kiryu… Do you honestly believe such stupidity?"  
"Yuuki told us everything"  
"us?"  
"Mayumi and I"

"Mayumi, she was here?"  
"Say your last words Kuran" With his powers Kaname stopped Zero's attack and disappeared. Moments later, he was back at the sanctuary… back to his sanctuary. She had felt his presence but choose to ignore it until he spoke.

"Mayumi" she turns around and looks at him in disgust.

"How dare you say my name Kuran!" he felt great pain in his dead heart when she called him this way.

"What's wrong my love?"

"After what you planned to do and you still wonder why!"  
"What did I plan to do?" he asked confused.

"Don't play idiot with me. You were going to marry Yuuki after all… I gave you my all and all you wanted was my blood! You are the definition itself a monster! I hate you Kuran! I never want to see you again!" These words had hurt him immensely. He could not believe that Mayumi could doubt his undying love for her.  
"How could you believe such a horrifying story!" he takes her into his arms but she refuses. Hanabusa pulls her away from him.

Forgive me Kuran Senpai but she does not wish to see you"

"Do you honestly believe I would do such a cruel thing Aido?"

"Hanabusa and I overheard you talking with Cross about a plan" Kain said. Kaname was speechless for a moment and finally said.

"We did have a plan… I admit. I was to pretend to marry Yuuki but only to lure them away from you my love. Kyrie's clan was a big one and I just had to take precaution. To have them look somewhere else. I was going to pretend that you did not matter to me .Yuuki and I agreed on that and only that. It is a lie about me wanting only your blood!"

"You lie! You savage beast!" Mayumi runs up to him and hits his chest. He takes her into his arms. She could not help but cry in agony.

"Oh… I cannot help but still love you!" she looks up at him. He looks at her with the most loving eyes. "Why do I love you so?" She yells as she still hits his chest. She struggled to break from his embrace but he was much too strong.

"Mayumi don't ever believe such foul lies… My love for you is true"

"Get away from me! Even though I admit that I love you I don't want you near me Kuran!" She was angry, furious. Why did he not tell her such a plan? Why did he not trust her? Sure, she ran off without telling him but in the end, it was not as if she was going to marry Hanabusa. She felt as if he saw her as a pet he could order around and that was what truly got her angry.

"Senpai… that's enough! Let Mayumi be!" Hanabusa said as he took Mayumi into his arms.

"Stay out of this Aido"  
"Hanabusa" Kain said trying to get his attention. As if reminding him that Kuran was the pureblood and not him. Stella had come back from her battle… no victorious. Alexander escaped much to her demise.  
"Get me out of here Hana Chan… I never want to see the sight of this monster again. Because of him my life is dambed!" She looked at Kaname with the most resentful eyes he had ever seen. Her mistrust and incomprehension hurt Kaname terribly and what really hurt the most was that she felt repulsed by his presence.

Kaname was angry, furious and was now in search of the one whom was responsible for it all. Yuuki. Yet he thought of it weird for her to be acting in such a way. A way that was not Yuuki is at all… Then it hit him. One of their enemies must still be alive… But who?

"Kuran senpai… I believe you" Stella told him and added. "I am sorry I have failed you. Alexander has escaped" Kaname only listened to the first few words she said.

"But will she?"  
"Give her time senpai. She still does not fully understand this new world of hers" He watched in pain as Aido had Mayumi in his arms. He knew that Hanabusa still longed for her, just as he did. Kain was right behind them. Of course he would be. Hanabusa was his cousin after all, so Kaname could not blame him.

"Stella… Stay with Mayumi and them. Do whatever you can to make them believe that you are on their side"  
"yes Kuran senpai but May I ask what is wrong?"  
"One of our enemies is still alive and he is using Yuuki as a shield"  
"but who could it be?" instead of answering he disappears.

"Kuran senpai" she mumbled in astonishment.

* * *

He knew where to find this fiend, at the head chairman's office of Cross academy. Kaname walks into the room… He was more than correct.

"I've been expecting you Kuran"  
"Veronica"  
"it was so easy to take over this pathetic girl's body" she smirks evilly.

"What are you up too?"  
"The same thing I did centuries ago. Kill you"  
"I'd like to see you try"

"Seeing as in Vivien threw you like yesterday's trash" She giggles and adds, "That shouldn't be to hard"

"So you want to waste your time and avenge your loves death once again. I hope you know all his clan despised him" he smirks.  
"I know that very well Kuran," she growled. "They were just part of the entertainment… A waste of time actually"  
"You're after something much more I see"

"You see Kyrie's clan… They are nothing but bloodthirsty amateurs that if I yell blood them attack. They act as if they were level E vampires. Those amateurs I on the other hand, have a greater purpose. To make you suffer and have you both pay for Kyrie's death"  
"you deserve each other well I see. You are nothing but waste just like he was. No wonder why he never took big interest in you" he chuckled to make Veronica mad.

"You won't be chuckling when Vivien is dead once and for all. I can't wait until I have her blood on my hands!" Threatening Mayumi's life was one thing Kaname would not let pass. Furious Kaname grabs Veronica by her throat, ready to kill her for threatening Mayumi's life. For minute, even forgetting it was not only Veronica he would kill… It would be Yuuki as well.

"You wouldn't dare kill your own sister now would you? You made a promise to Juri and Hakura to protect her remember?" She laughed in a sign of victory. What was Kaname to do now?

* * *

Next chapter piece.

"Hana Chan I do believe him… However, I am just so angry that even he treats me like that. All my life nothing but one big mystery after another" Hanabusa hugs Mayumi with much affection and love.

"Mayumi you shouldn't get mad at Kuran senpai… He only did it to protect you"  
"I have to stay away from him though… from him and you. I don't want anyone hurt anymore"

"That's something that will be impossible Mayumi. I could never stay away from you" Mayumi cherishes his cheek with the palm of her hand. Hanabusa sweetly kisses her wrist.

"Hana Chan if I ask you to do something… Would you do it?"  
"Of coarse you just say the word"

"Kill me when the time is right" Hanabusa would do anything for her… Except that.


	22. Chapter 22

Hanabusa did not know what to do. For one thing, his love for Mayumi was beyond everything. She was the world to him and would do anything to make her happy. Yet he was also very loyal to his senpai.

While walking back to the sanctuary Kain looks at Mayumi and his cousin.

_"He really loves her," _Kain thought to himself. He understood Hanabusa very well. He knew what it was like to love someone but sadly, that someone loved another. It was a coincidence that the girls they loved had eyes for the same person.

"Mayumi Chan" They all turn around at the same time. Stella was right behind them.

"Stella I thought you were with him" Mayumi responds quite sharply.

"Mayumi I am on neither side. My only wish is to make peace with the world. Just like it was your dream with Lord Kaname," When Stella mentioned Kaname it felt as if a blade went through her heart. She did believe in him but she was just to upset with him. He treated her as if she was a pet, a child. Mayumi did not like feeling vulnerable and that is what he made her feel when he planned that idea with Yuuki.

"Whatever Stella I thank you for all that your doing" Was all Mayumi could say.

"Mayumi Chan if it is alright with you I will stay outside and keep guard for danger. Alexander is still out there. There could also be more enemies on the loose"

"I'll stay outside with Stella," Kain said out of nowhere.

"I plead you to please be careful"  
"We will Mayumi Chan" Kain responds. Hanabusa and Mayumi walk inside the sanctuary. Hanabusa closes the door.

"Sit down Mayumi Chan" She smiles and sits on the sofa. Hanabusa sits down next to her.

"Hanabusa what would I do without you?"

"What silly talk are you talking now Mayumi Chan?" He giggles.  
"You are always there for me. You always manage to bring light when everything is dim. I am thankful for having Hana Chan in my life"

"You're just saying that because Mayumi Chan is angry with Kaname senpai"

"Why do you believe such idiocy?"

"Do you believe that Kaname senpai doesn't love you?" He questioned back. She knew that if she would lie he would know automatically. Therefore, she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Hana Chan I do believe him… However, I am just so angry that even he treats me like that. All my life nothing but one big mystery after another" Hanabusa hugs Mayumi with much affection and love.

"Mayumi you shouldn't get mad at Kuran senpai… He only did it to protect you"  
"I have to stay away from him though… from him and you. I don't want anyone hurt anymore"

"That's something that will be impossible Mayumi. I could never stay away from you" Mayumi cherishes his cheek with the palm of her hand. Hanabusa sweetly kisses her wrist.

"Hana Chan if I ask you to do something… Would you do it?"  
"Of coarse you just say the word"

"Kill me when the time is right" Hanabusa would do anything for her… Except that.  
"Why do you ask such monstrosity?" He gets up from the sofa repulsed by what she had just asked him. He could not look at her for he was much too angry. What made her think that he would accept?

"Hanabusa that's the only way this will end. The only way everyone will be safe and the only way for there to be some peace" He turns around to face her. To his surprise, she hugs him. He could not be mad at her for long. He loved her too much. He hugs her back.

"Mayumi Chan… do not ask me for such barbarity. I could never or would ever dare think of hurting you"

* * *

"Takuma, why did you take us out of headmaster's office?" Ruka demanded to know.

"I sensed a foe was near by. Yuuki Chan to be exact"  
"Cross?"

"Yes she wasn't… you know herself. She broke up with Kiryu in the most harsh way and we all know Yuuki Chan isn't like that at all"  
"Where's Kaname senpai?" She asked worried about her Kaname.  
"I don't know"

"Young man have you heard any news on my Mayumi?"  
"I wish I knew Madame. I am really worried about her as well"

"When is this horror going to end?" Lorena asked in agony.

"We've killed our foes and level E vampires but there seems to be a few enemies still on the loose," Takuma informs Lorena. He could not lie to her. How could he if the truth was out there?

* * *

"Zero Chan what did you think you were doing?" Kaien asks him in anger.

"Yes what's wrong with you boy?" Yagari adds.

"Yuuki Chan… she toyed with me"  
"my dear Yuuki… Zero there must be some mistake"

"That's what I thought at first but she was so firm, so sure of her words that there was no hint of doubt"  
"where is she Zero?" Kaien asked.

"Last time I saw her she was walking to your office"  
"what! Lorena's in there!" As soon as he was about to run Yagari stops him.

"I'll go Kaien Zero needs you more and besides what if the girl has to be killed?"

"Killed don't say such horror!"  
"Kaien we don't know if it is really her" With the pain of his heart, Kaien had no choice but to wish him luck.

* * *

"So what's it going to be Kuran… will you break your promise and kill your pathetic little sister?" She laughs to his disgust.

"You're a conniving harpy Veronica"  
"I'm waiting Kuran. Go ahead do it. Kill me!" Even though he was furious, he could not break the promise he had made to Hakura and Juri.

"I can't kill Yuuki… I promised to protect her," Veronica laughs hysterically.

"Aww come on Kuran what's the matter? Did love change you that much? Come on you know you want to kill me. Let the whole world see your true instincts. You are just as bad as Kyrie's clan Kuran. Let Mayumi see your true colors!" She was messing with his mind yet she was speaking the truth. He did want to kill her but at the same time he could not. He made a promise and that promise he was going to keep.

"I can't kill Yuuki," He said in disappointment.

"But I can" Both vampires turn around to see Yagari pointing a bloody rose at Yuuki.


	23. Chapter 23

I was so angry at this moment. Chaos was all around those I loved and it was my entire fault. All because of my so called past. It was a blessing but in a way, it was also a curse. I looked into Hanabusa's sweet eyes. As time passed by Hanabusa matured and I knew that his love for me was true.

"I just want this to end Hana Chan. I am sorry if I disappointed you"

"Your words did… I'm surprised that you are giving up to easily"  
"I am not giving up… I just want to protect everybody is all. Even if it means death. I died once in the past and I know it is my destiny again. I feel that it is"

"Mayumi Chan stop saying such things please" He cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand. Just then, we hear Stella screaming. Hanabusa and I run outside to see that Alexander was attacking them.

"Alexander how dare you attack my people!" I yelled. He turns his gaze towards Hanabusa and me.

"I see you're with your little toy. Hmm… You will be happy when I get rid of these idiots once and for all. You and I could become queen and king of the undead"  
"In your dreams Alexander" Anger filled his eyes when I said this.

"If I can't have you nobody can" He throws energy rays at my direction. Hanabusa steps in front of me to take the hit but I block it with my own powers. I step in front of Hanabusa to absorb the hit and redirect it back at Alexander.

"You're discovering your powers Mayumi Chan!" Stella said in astonishment.

"Vivien how dare you attack me!" Alexander said in surprise.

"You attacked my people… if you would have hurt Hanabusa you wouldn't be talking right now"

"Why do you even bother to defend vampires? They are nothing but beasts"  
"We could all get along if we tried. Everyone deserves a chance." I found the power within me when I saw that Hanabusa was going to take the hit for me. I would have never forgiven myself if I would have just stood there and watched.

* * *

"Yagari… you cannot kill her. It is Yuuki"  
"Ah! Yagari… so nice to see you. Are you finally going to kill me now you pathetic excuse of a vampire hunter!" She chuckles evilly. Yagari knew automatically who it was. Veronica… he had been after her for practically all his life but she was always one-step ahead.

"That is not Cross… I know well what it really is"  
"I made a promise to my parents and I will keep it"  
"Then where is your love Kuran? Mayumi will run danger while that thing is still around" He was torn, torn between his promise and his love for Mayumi. Before Kaname knew it, Yagari shoots Yuuki on the shoulder. As Yagari had suspected, Veronica would escape. All that was left was Yuuki.

"Kaname senpai" Kaname catches her before she would fall to the ground.

"Yuuki I am sorry I let you down"  
"It's okay… just go to Mayumi" She struggled to say. She faints in Kaname's arms. Before Kaname could say anything, Yagari had disappeared. Shiki walks into the room.

"Kuran senpai… I heard the gun shot and came here as fast as I can"  
"Shiki please attend Yuuki. Get her help quickly. She is wounded"  
"yes senpai" Kaname carries Yuuki and gives her to Shiki.

* * *

"Vampires and humans are meant to be prey and predator! Nothing more Vivien!"  
"Then we have no choice but to kill you" Stella kills him by taking his heart out. Alexander's body drops on the floor lifeless and truly dead. I notice that Kain looks at her quite stunned.

"Mayumi Chan you're okay!" Hanabusa hugs me as if I were truly a doll. Just then, I felt his presence. Hanabusa quickly lets me go and covers his face. I could not help but giggle.

"Don't worry Hana Chan if he dares smack you he wont hear the end of it" I said in-joke. However, Kain Chan and Stella Chan did not seem to think so.

"Mayumi are you still mad at lord Kaname?" Stella asks.

"I think it is best of they are let alone" Kain mumbles to Stella. I turn my gaze towards Kaname. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes and at the same time love. I could not be angry with him for long. My love for him was stronger. He takes a few steps closer to me.

"My Mayumi please forgive me" He drops to his knees. He was not the Kaname Kuran everyone knew. He was simply my Kaname at this moment. I hear Stella and the boys whispering that they were going back to the academy. It hurt me to think that Hanabusa was suffering. Kaname wraps his arms around my waist.

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you - it bleeds for you_

_It knows not how it sounds_

"Forgive you for what my love?" I begin to run my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me.

"For not protecting you correctly"

"Don't say such things my love. You're doing all that you could"

"Yuuki was being controlled by Veronica. I could not kill her because if I did that would have killed Yuuki as well. Yagari almost killed her. Yuuki is okay but Veronica is still out there"  
"you did the right thing Kaname… after all she is your sister"

"I have failed you my princess" I lightly kiss his forehead.

"Stop saying that you would only fail me if you would ever stop loving me" I pulled him by his coat so that he would get back up.

"That will never be my Mayumi"

_For there is in all the world no greater love than mine_

"My Kaname" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me like only you can my love" When his lips touched mine, I felt, as if nothing else existed. As if all, these events had never happened. I was lost in his loving kiss and to me not even heaven could be as glorious as being in his embrace.

I pray that we could finally be together but something tells me other wise.

"You are the only one for me. Then now and always" Kaname tells me. How sweet his words are.


	24. Chapter 24

"I admire you Hanabusa," Kain said unexpectedly. It was silent on their way back to Cross Academy. Stella and Kain both knew that Hanabusa was hurting and that he needed time to think. However, Kain could not help but tell his cousin that he admired him for his strong heart.

"For what Kain Chan?" Hanabusa said without looking at his cousin.  
"Your heart is strong… not many hearts are this strong like yours. Even though Mayumi Chan is meant to be with Kuran senpai you choose to always be by not just her side but his as well" Hanabusa looks at Kain and smiles.

"I do it mostly for Mayumi Chan. She means everything to me"  
"I know why you have such love for her," Stella said. Both vampires turn their gaze towards her.

"You know you say? Thanks for the lie Stella Chan but I know perfectly well that most of you think that I am too childish to love"  
"No Hanabusa Chan you have me all wrong. I did not want to say this but… you also existed in her past. We all did" This revelation surprised both Hanabusa and Kain.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Stella Chan?" Kain asks.  
"The past was and is repeating itself on it's on. I am supposed to leave it that way and not interfere with any of this. Yet at the same time, it is my responsibility to keep both of my senpai's safe. Without telling them much"  
"Then you must tell me Stella Chan! Is it true what Mayumi was telling us? That it is her fate to die again!" Hanabusa yells.

"I can not say Hanabusa" This made Hanabusa angry.

"You know the truth and you must tell me! I have to save her!" Stella drops down to her knees and cries.

"Hanabusa that's no way to treat a lady" Kain responds to his cousin. Hanabusa ignores him and head back to the sanctuary.

__

I will not let anyone hurt you Mayumi Chan…

"Kaname my love, why do you waste your time on me? You should just leave me be. Live a safe life on your own" I look into his eyes. I knew that our love was harming us both. Well I did not care about myself; I cared about him and those around me.

* * *

"Why do you say such idiotic things my Mayumi? Without you, life would not make any sense. I was brought back to life for a reason, and that reason was your birth. We can't escape this even if we tried"

"I just couldn't live with myself if anything bad would happen to you because of me" With tears in my eyes, I hugged him tighter. I look up and I see someone floating in the sky. She held a blade in her hand. Suddenly, she aims the blade towards Kaname. I push him out the way.

"Mayumi Chan!" Ice appears right before me.

"Hana Chan!" Kaname stops the blade with his powers and redirects it at Veronica. Veronica dodges it.

"So I see the damsel has two knights in shining armors!"  
"You'll pay for threatening her life Veronica," Kaname said. Veronica lightly lands on the ground.

"I see you're always in the way Aido… just as you were in the past. Huh, well you are the least of my worries. My target is Vivien" I was surprised to hear that Hanabusa was also apart of my past. In a way it figures.

"I'll fight till death to keep her safe" Hanabusa attacks her with his ice powers. Veronica leaps out of the way. Veronica then attacks Hanabusa with a dark energy blot. I was in horror. I could not let anything happen to either of them… even if it meant my own life.


	25. Chapter 25

Kaname disappears and appears in front of Veronica. Veronica was delighted to see fury in his eyes.

"How does it feel Kuran? How does it feel to be angry, furious at everything against you"  
"The only thing that angers me is your existence" Kaname grabs Veronica by her neck. Instead of showing fear on her face, she showed happiness.

"You can kill me but before I die someone else will die right along with me" In rage, Kaname kills her by crushing her neck. Suddenly, the blade Veronica had earlier reappears and was aimed towards Hanabusa. Hanabusa uses his ice powers to stop it but the blade breaks the ice shield. To Kaname and Hanabusa's surprise the blade hits Mayumi.

"Mayumi Chan!" Hanabusa quickly catches her.

"Hana Chan you are safe"  
"you could have stopped it," Hanabusa said with blood tears in his eyes. 'I could have stopped it," He mumbles. Mayumi cherishes his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"That blade was meant to kill me not you Hana Chan. With my death, everything will be at peace. Everyone will forget this ever happened… and hopefully you will too"  
"I could never forget you Mayumi Chan" Hanabusa sweetly kisses her cheek. Kaname stood there frozen, lifeless. He did not know what to do, who to blame, or what to say. None noticed that Stella and Kain had arrived.

"Hanabusa is really hurting," Kain mumbles.  
"That's because for once, he really cares for something," Stella adds.

"Aido let her go" Kaname orders.

"No… I cant, Mayumi won't die!" He holds her closer.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I could not believe that after everything we have been through, we were still destined to part. She risked her life for Aido and because of that, I lose her. I hated myself for not killing Veronica when she was in Yuuki's body.

"Aido let her go" I order.

"No… I cant, Mayumi won't die!" He holds her closer.

"Hanabusa, Lord Kaname is suffering as much as you are" Stella said out of nowhere. Aido looks at Stella.  
"No one understands, Mayumi Chan means everything to me. I had never known what it was like to care for something, for someone until she showed up"

"Hana Chan, let me say good bye to my Kaname please" Mayumi manages to say. Reluctantly Hanabusa lets her go. I pick her up bridal style and walk away with her in my arms.

"Why did you do that to me Mayumi?"  
"I only saved a life my love"  
"You sacrificed yourself for him… your cruel to me you know that right" A tear runs down her cheek and I kiss them away.

"I am meant to die again my love to save both Vampires and humans"  
"Then let me die with you. Life means nothing without you" This all happened so sudden to me. I couldn't believe any of this. How I longed for this to be a nightmare.

* * *

I apologize for these last two chapters begin so small. Its just that the story will end soon, and the next chapters will be longer i promise=) thanks for r+r!


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter will probably be confusing and what not but the last few chapters will all make this one fit. I hope you like it=D **

**P.S- There is a sneak preview of the sequel to this story! **

**song lyrics mentioned here are Love Song For a Vampire sung by Annie Lennox and She's Like The Wind sung by the great Patrick Swayze.**

* * *

"Kaname don't say such things, you need to live on my love and look out for the peace between vampires, humans and vampire hunters alike"  
"But Mayumi" Kaname kisses her forehead sweetly. "I just can't lose you again. We've been through so much together, you're the one true thing I've ever needed, ever wanted to be happy" She lovingly cherishes his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Forgive me Kaname for loving you so much. Forgive me that I'm not what you deserve"

"Mayumi…" Her eyes closed as soon as he said her name. Kaname couldn't believe that he had his loved one in his arms, lifeless.

All I've ever tried was to be good, to be righteous, and I only asked for her… yet I could never have her. Something always parts us… why was life so cruel to us… to me.

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_That ever deemed to bloom_

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_And stole my flower too soon_

* * *

Hanabusa's pov

"This is my entire fault. In a way, I should have known that Mayumi was going to defend me. Yet it surprised me. Why would she do something like that… for me? I was nothing but her friend, her protector and yet she choose to take the blade's hit in my place" I spoke to myself… ignoring the fact that Kain and Stella were there.

"Hanabusa it's not your fault"  
"She cared about you Hanabusa Chan… you shouldn't be surprised" Stella responds, she too had tears in her eyes.

"Get up Hanabusa… you can't just stay there frozen. We should get back to Cross Academy and tell the others what happened." Kain tries pull me by my arm, but I push him away.

"Leave me be Kain" I snap, still with my gaze on the ground, with Mayumi's blood still there.

"Leave him Kain Chan… Hanabusa is hurting. Its best to leave him alone"

_"Hana Chan"_

I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and suddenly find that all my surroundings disappear. Mayumi appears right before me.

"Mayumi Chan"

_"Stop crying Hana Chan… and stop blaming yourself for this. Stop telling Stella and Kain that this is your fault"_

She extends her arm to help me up. I reach for her arm and get up. I look at her sweet face, she had sadness in her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"This is my fault… I should have protected you more"  
_"You did enough and I could never repay you for such love and loyalty Hana Chan" _She takes a few steps closer to me. We were so close and yet so far… her lips only a few inches away from mine.

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind._

"Mayumi Chan I love you"

_Can't look in her eyes she's out of my league_

_"and I love you Hana Chan… don't you ever forget that"_

To my surprise she gives me a light kiss on the lips. She looks at me with love and care. This made me feel at peace somehow and gave me hope that something good was to happen.

Suddenly she disappears, and I open my eyes to see Kain and Stella.

"Are you okay Hanabusa… you suddenly past out" Kain informs me.

"I'm okay… and relieved"  
"She was in your dreams huh Hanabusa Chan?" Stella asks.

"Yes… and she will forever stay in my heart"

* * *

Mayumi's body slowly begins to disappear right before Kaname's eyes, a light began to fill all of their surroundings, erasing the humans memories, making everyone forget the fear, the anguish they felt in there hearts. The once level e vampires that were killed were giving their mortal lives back, Kyrie's clan (including Rido) remained dead, everything was back to normal for everyone… expect for the vampires that is. This was something that none of them would ever forget.

Kaname still kept his gaze on his beloved. He just couldn't accept the fact that not even in their current life, they could be together. If you love someone you must set them free he knew, but how could he? This love was the only thing that made any sense to Kaname.

_"Kaname my son"_

Kaname lifts up his gaze to see his parents, Hakura and Juuri standing there in front of him.

* * *

Preview of the sequel (title will be kept a surprise)

While Rosalie and Max were in the living room with their guests I decided to walk to the balcony. I look up at the beautiful moon and couldn't help but be reminded of him… Matsu, Kaname Kuran.

He is the king of beasts that everyone despises, fears and yet somehow without them admitting it, held deep respect for him. I never knew how empty my life really was until he appeared in it.

Through our conversations, his knowledge of the world, his love for life I feel deeply in love with him without realizing it. As each day passed by I found myself empty without him in a single day of my life. I wanted him, I needed him. He was my everything and without him, I'd go mad.

How could I hope for though… that he'd love me truly? You Vivien… a mere human?

Please don't make me love you unless you love me…

Suddenly, wind lightly flows on my cheek. It felt as if someone were cherishing my cheek with the palm of their hand. So lovingly, so affectionately. This felt very familiar to me. I close my eyes, and with a tear falling down my cheek i mumble…

"Kaname" I open my eyes and there he was.

"Vivien… I can't stay away from you another moment" He said with pain inflicted in his voice.  
"Then why do you my love… this only makes me think that you don't love me the way I do you" He wraps his arms around my waist and mumbles in my ear

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Vivien"  
"But I have every reason… ever since you told me what you are, you've kept your distance, you are the king of vampires and I am nothing but a mere human Kaname"  
"To most you may be a mere human, but to me-" He looks at me in the eyes and adds "you are everything… my everything" Tears of happiness flowed down my face.

"I'm yours Kaname… only yours. I love you" He lightly pulls me into a loving kiss.

"And I yours my love" He mumbles...


	27. Chapter 27

**This maybe a little suckish but man i just don't know how to end this! Should i make it a sad or happy ending? I have two endings already planned but the problem is i can't choose! Maybe you guys could help me decide? lol... (jk) you guys don't have to but if you want to feel free to message or review=)**

* * *

"Mother, father… is it really you?"

"Yes son" Juuri answers.

"But what are you doing here?" Kaname asks.

"Mayumi brought us here, or should we say Vivien" Hakura responds.

"She what?"  
"We know who you two really are… and we are thankful for what you both have done. You Kaname have protected our beloved Yuuki, and as for Vivien, she freed both our sons' souls," Juuri informs him.

Kaname was shocked to hear that his parents, Hakura and Juuri knew who Mayumi and he really were. What was more surprising to him is that they mentioned their real son.

"When a young vampire is sacrificed to bring back another, whether good or bad the young soul becomes cursed, he never truly is in peace until his soul is saved by the protector of all souls"  
"Protector of all souls?" Kaname asks.

"When Mayumi was turned into a vampire, her true ability unleashed. Her blood was sacred yet a terrible curse. She had powers she was never able to truly unleash herself"

"Because of all this war the only way Vivien unleashed her power is through her death" Hakura adds.

"She is one of a kind… especially since she was human before. Her human traits never and will never erase no matter what form she is"

"Now you have a choice Kaname"  
"a choice to let her go or for her to live I presume?" Kaname said with bitter sadness.  
"We're thankful and as a thank you we want to give you our life. We know that she is the most important thing to you… and without her you will suffer a great pain just as you did centuries ago"

"You don't have to do this"  
"We want to son" Hakura responds and adds "She's done great things in the past, and has so in the present as well"

Nothing would make Kaname happier than to have Mayumi back. However, could he be so selfish? Yet without her, he would rather be dead. It was a good thing, a good thing that Mayumi still kept her human traits even when becoming a vampire. Mayumi (Vivien) was always different from the rest, this Kaname knew from the very first time he saw her. She was to sacred for him… not just because of her knew form, but she was much too precious to him.

"I thank you… but I rather leave her be" In a way, this surprised Hakura and Juuri.

"I'm thankful for you offering such great sacrifice, and for informing me on her powers. Even though it is a blessing… it is also a curse. She doesn't deserve such a cursed life, even if she still holds her human traits, I cursed her soul with my love and I'd keep on so if she comes back to life"

Now Hakura and Juuri were truly surprised. Their son was never the type to show his emotions. They had never seen such a love. Especially one between a human and a pureblood.

_When a pureblood becomes attached to someone… expect a dark fate for them both._

* * *

"You guys is everything okay?" Chairman Cross asks as soon as he sees Stella, Kain and Hanabusa.

"Everything expect for Mayumi and Lord Kuran," Stella informs him.

"She's the only vampire I actually liked" Yagari says unexpectedly. Kaien and the rest turn their gazes towards him.

"Yagari… where were you all this time?"  
"I was in search of Veronica but then I figured… this battle belonged to Kaname and Mayumi"  
"Lorena will be so hurt when she finds out"  
"But her memory is erased… she is human you know" Stella said.

"Mayumi was not erased from our lives obviously… because if she were then probably I wouldn't know who Lorena is right now" Kaien responds.

"Chairman Cross… is everything really over?" Takuma asks.

"Yes but obviously we weren't so victorious. In a war you have to lose to win"  
"She's dead isn't she…?" Rima asks.

"Yes… she's gone"

"And she took Kaname Sama with her" Ruka adds.

* * *

"Zero Chan I'm so happy we're back together"  
"I'm sorry Yuuki… I'm sorry I doubted you" Zero hugs Yuuki in a tight embrace.  
"It's not your fault… dark forces were surrounding all of us. What has me upset is Kaname senpai and Mayumi Chan"  
"Mayumi… thanks to her, I could finally let me past go completely. She cleansed my soul that was so full of hate. I will miss her"  
"So will I… and Kaname as well. From the moment she left this world, she took him with her"

"I guess Kuran really has a heart"


	28. Chapter 28

**Haven't updated this in a while... only three chapters left! Sorry if this is over dramatic and sad but i wanted my story to be kind of different lol. Well thanks for reading and let me know what you think=D**

* * *

Kaname was sure he did the right thing… bringing Mayumi back to life would only cause more mayhem in her life. Kaname wanted nothing more than to have her by his side again… but how could he? He could not die like a normal human could.

"My son you truly love her don't you?" Juuri asks, concerned for her son.

"I do and the least thing I want to do is put her in danger ever again, I've paid a high price for my mistakes and I don't intend on making more"

"Well now you must choose your destiny on your own son, for we cannot interfere anymore. Whatever your choice is son we will be with you always," Hakura says. Juuri and Hakura slowly disappear.

"Mayumi" He said, looking at her sweet face, until her body completely disappeared. Nothing was left of her now, but her memory.

_What am I to do Mayumi… where is justice when you need it? I cannot live without you. You are my reason for being, the only thing that truly matters and the only thing I want… yet it was obvious I cannot have you. Why is life so cruel?_

_"Well now you must choose your destiny on your own son, for we cannot interfere anymore. Whatever your choice is son we will be with you always"_

Kaname remembered his father's words; obviously, the past had not completely repeated itself… there was still one more thing that needed to happen, but this time with a better future.

Kaname walks back to where Hanabusa, Stella and Kain were located.

"Kuran senpai" Stella said as she saw Kaname walk towards them.

"Kuran senpai how are you?" Kain asks, but again he ignores them.

"Hanabusa may I have a word with you?" Hanabusa was surprised that Kaname had actually addressed him by his first name.

"Of course Kuran Senpai" He said in a sad tone, almost matching Kaname's. Kain looks at Stella and they leave.

"I know how much you loved Mayumi and I just want you thank you for everything you did to protect her"

"You need not to thank me Kaname senpai… I didn't protect her well" He turns his gaze away from Kaname. He hated himself, hated himself because he could not stop fate.

"But you did the impossible, unlike me. I will never forgive myself and because of this I ask you for one last request, of course if you wish to disobey me, you may do so"

"I could never disobey you Kuran Senpai"

"I won't be staying at Cross Academy anymore and the night class will need someone to guide them and I ask you to take my place"

"But Kuran senpai…" _Is he not going to stay at Cross Academy…? _Hanabusa thought to himself.

"I can not live without her, my grief is much too strong to let me live in peace. I ask you and only you this because you have been faithful to both Mayumi and I. I also know that Mayumi had a special love for you… much to my misfortune," He admits openly.

"But what will you do Kuran Senpai?"

"Join her…" He responds.

"But Kuran Senpai we need you here with us"  
"My power will grant you greater power, and will also give the vampire hunters better tools to fight off vampires that are against the peace act. Even though Mayumi's death has restored peace and repaired many things, it does not mean that new evil will unleash… that's why my death will also serve as something useful"

"Your death... but Kuran Senpai, you can not die"

"Of course I will… because you will be the one to do it"

"I can not Kuran senpai," he said in sudden anger. His words reminded him of Mayumi's words.  
"I know she wanted me to live on… but how could I if SHE is my reason"  
"I wont do such thing Kuran senpai"  
"Like I said you may disobey me if you wish… however I do wish that you take my place at Cross Academy. Have them know that it was an honor to be there with them Hanabusa"  
"If you die then how, what do we say about your disappearance, Mayumi's disappearance?"  
"I'm sure you'll think of something Hanabusa… you are an intelligent being, despite your moments of idiocies" Hanabusa did not want to take his life, but he knew that if he did not do it, someone else would. He would find someone else eventually. He did not like seeing Kaname so down. He thought that Kaname would set an example for him, he was sure that Kaname would be strong and move on… but he was wrong.

_Mayumi is his greatest weakness… his life, she is what made Kaname Kuran and the only one that could truly destroy him is she…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Well in a way... you can say that this is the last chapter for this story. In a way i am sad that it has ended but there will be a sequel out soon! **

**Thank you so much for r+r... it means alot to me. I hope you like this chapter (ending). The next part will be an epilogue.**

* * *

_Mayumi is his greatest weakness… his life, she is what made Kaname Kuran and the only one that could truly destroy him is she…_

Kaname's blood was on Hanabusa's hands. He could not believe that Kaname let himself be easily killed. At least this time, he thought… it was not by the enemy he was killed. Of course, in the end, you could say that the same reason killed him once again… Mayumi.

"Mayumi Chan… I hope that I did the right thing, and I will try everyday in my life to make you proud of me," Hanabusa said as he looked up at the sky.

_Am I just fooling myself_  
_That she'll stop the pain_  
_Living without her_  
_I'd go insane_

I cannot imagine life without you Mayumi… you are everything to me, yet I know that you would want me to live on, you said so yourself my doll. I remember when we first met… it was all silliness between us and now the feeling goes beyond reality. Not everyone believes that I could actually feel these feelings because I am what they say… immature, but you knew my feelings towards you and tried your best to not hurt me. I thank you for that Mayumi Chan, for thinking of me.

_I will love you always Mayumi Chan and I wish you the best with Kaname senpai._

* * *

Time later…

"It's been months since that terrible day Kaien, yet I am somehow happy… Mayumi has finally found her happiness"  
"I know, sadly that's the only way those two were able to be together but it just goes to show you that love has no boundaries Lorena" Kaien Cross replies with a tear in his eye.

"And how is Hanabusa feeling…?"  
"He is slowly accepting his new role here at Cross Academy… but to the rest of the world he has never lost his charm"  
"I'm happy for him… everyone has told me of his love for my niece, and what he did to save her and I can't tell you how grateful I am to him"

* * *

Everything was back to normal at Cross Academy… and when asked of Kaname and Mayumi, the night class would always respond that they moved on to a happier place. The day class students would always be confused by their words, but in the end figured that Kaname Kuran and Mayumi Nakamura left Cross Academy and got married.

"It's time for the night class to come out!"  
"Remember the day class and night class could hang out but we still need to be aware of studying hours," Prefect Yuuki said.

"Sure Cross… we just want to hang out with the night class, it's not like we get to do that often"  
"You girls never change do you," Zero said and adds "Please stand in a straight line so the night class could walk freely. And as always, the girls would listen to Zero.

"How do you do it Zero Chan?" Yuuki said in astonishment.

"Idol senpai we love you!"  
"Hello my ladies… you're Idol senpai is here!" A wave of screams followed Hanabusa's greeting.

"I'm glad you're yourself Hanabusa," Wild muttered to himself.  
"Wild… do you want to walk around Cross Academy later on?" Stella asks Kain.

"Of course I do Stella Chan," He said with a flirty smile._  
_"I'm glad everything's peaceful now" Takuma comments to Shiki.

"I know and we must thank Kaname senpai everyday"  
"Kaname and Mayumi Chan" Rima adds.

"How could Hanabusa cope with the pain of loosing someone so dear to him… sometimes just the thought of Kaname senpai kills me?" Ruka suddenly said.

"He just has a strong heart is all," Takuma said and adds, "That's why Kaname senpai put him in charge… and he couldn't have chosen better"

"Idol senpai… please take this rose"

"Sure thing my beautiful rose… thank you" He replies to Mayumi's best friend Rose.

"Thank you for being you, for helping Mayumi Chan" Hanabusa smiles… even though Rose did not know the whole truth; she knew that Hanabusa did everything in his power to make his Mayumi happy.

* * *

"How have you been Yuuki?" Zero asks as they walk along the gardens of Cross Academy.

"I miss my brother and Mayumi Chan but in a way I am happy, happy that they are finally together and that everything is at peace" Zero hugs Yuuki.

"I must admit I am happy for them too… I know that no matter what their love will never die, just like ours won't"  
"Never Zero Chan…" Zero words comforted Yuuki. She could not ask for anything more in life than Zero's love for her. Suddenly Yuuki sees a butterfly.

"Zero Chan… there's a butterfly there" Zero turns his gaze away from her and looks at the butterfly.

"And what about…?"  
"Don't you find it weird that it is just fluttering there?"

"Well you have a point"

"Scram go away…" Zero said in an attempt to make the butterfly go away but it still stood by their side.

"I think… I think it wants us to follow it Zero Chan"  
"Do you really think so…?" He asks... it was silly but just to humor her he goes along with it. Yuuki follows the Butterfly and Zero follows her. The butterfly flies to a tree in the back of Cross Academy grounds. It lands on the ground.

"What do you think it wants us to do?" She said.  
"Well either cut the tree down or dig I guess"

"Let's get a shovel then…" Yuuki rushes to the garage and gets two shovels.

"Are you serious about this?"  
"Positive" The butterfly begins to fly away when Yuuki begins to dig, since Yuuki seemed serious… Zero decides to help her dig.

"Do you think we'll find anything"  
"I'm sure of it… I mean the butterfly is still there for a reason" Suddenly Zero hits something with the shovel.

"I think you're right Yuuki Chan… let me take it out" Yuuki backs away and Zero pulls out a large square from the ground.

"What is it Zero?" Yuuki asks.

"I don't know… I have to get some of the dirt out" When cleaning it Zero realizes what it is. A Portrait of Vivien and Lord Kaname… both looking into each other's eyes and with their arms around each other.

_They look like true royalty_… Zero thought to himself.

"In each others embrace… looking into each others eyes is all I need to be complete"

"Zero Chan… is that really Kaname senpai and Mayumi Chan?" Yuuki asks.

"It is…" Zero said in shock, he did not know why but the painting seemed familiar to him. There was small writing on the portrait. Zero thoroughly cleans it with the palm of his hands and reads it when clear.

_For there is in all the world no greater love than mine…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Well you can say this is like a little epilogue... overall, this is the last chapter of this series (i can't believe it!) Soon there will be a sequel coming out (or should i call it a prequel?) **

**The name of the story will be True Love Never Dies and it will be on Kaname and Mayumi's past life. I am really happy that this story was liked and i will try my best to make the sequel twice as good.**

**In this last chapter, i basically want to leave the readers guessing=P Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

"A love like theirs will never die" Kaien said as they hung the picture at the Cross Academy Library.

"To think that she is actually my little Mayumi," Lorena comments.

"What will we say when the day class students see this?" Takuma asks.

"We will say that they're the founders of our school" Hanabusa replies. Even though Mayumi belonged to someone else, it made him happy that she was happy.

"Will they even buy that I mean it looks so much like Mayumi and Kaname senpai?" Ruka said.

"We are speaking the truth Ruka… after all they started the whole peace treaty between Vampires and humans," Kaien answers.

"It's like their spirit lives on" Rima comments.

"Hey when will that new night class student be arriving?" Shiki asks Kaien.  
"I'm not sure… she is suppose to arrive today I think" Kaien responds.

"Yuuki and Zero are outside waiting for her… she should be here any minute," Lorena adds.

"Do you know who the student is or where she comes from?" Hanabusa asks.

"To be honest all I know is that her name is Minako Suzuki… but I received a great curriculum on her"

"So you believe that the butterfly was Mayumi?" Stella asks, changing the subject.

"I do… I remember she had a butterfly necklace and said it meant so much to her" Hanabusa replies.

"Yes her mother gave it to her…" Suddenly Zero and Yuuki enter the library.

"Zero Chan is the new student here?"  
"She is here Cross"  
"Come on in don't be shy" Yuuki said to the girl. As she slowly walks in, everyone looks at her in astonishment.

She looked just like Mayumi… expect the color of her eyes.

"The color of her eyes… reminds me so much of Kaname senpai's" Ruka mumbles, almost in tears.  
"Could this be a coincidence?" Kain asks.

"My name is Minako Suzuki," The girl shyly said. Hanabusa walks up to the girl and greets her.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido… and I hope you enjoy your stay at Cross Academy" The girl sweetly smiles at him.


End file.
